When a Stranger Comes to Town
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: A murderer is targeting girls in the gang's grade. Suspisions and feelings begin to fly, especially when Yuugi's cousin, Atem, comes to town. Though, Anzu isn't sure what to believe when she is targeted and Atem is the number one suspect...
1. Precautions

Ok, I'm going to try my hand at a full legth YGO fanfic...This is AU as Yuugi and Atem have their own bodies. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Precautions**

A girl with long black hair ran through the pouring rain, panting. Her lungs and body burned, but she kept running. She looked over her shoulder and whimpered when she saw that her stalker still pursed her. And he was gaining. She spotted an alley opening a few feet ahead of her and turned down it, praying that there was an open back door she could go through.

Despair gripped her heart when she saw only three brick walls. She was trapped. She turned around and backed up against the wall.

"Oh, dear gods…help me…" She whispered as the man drew nearer.

He smiled cruelly, revealing sharp teeth. "No god can help you where I'll be sending you, my dear."

The girl screamed out in pain as blindingly bright yellow light filled the alley. The light slowly faded away. The man turned, chuckling to himself as he exited the alley. Leaving behind the soulless body of seventeen year old Watase Chou behind.

**X**

Seventeen year old Mazaki Anzu peacefully walked down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful morning and she was enjoying every bit of it. Just ahead, she could see the Kame Game Shop. She smiled when she saw her life long friend, Mutou Yuugi standing outside, wanting for her. She hurried up her easy pace, calling out to him.

He turned and smiled at her briefly and waved. Then his smile fell. Anzu slowed, concern filling her.

"Yuugi…what's wrong?"

Yuugi looked down, gripping the straps of his backpack tightly. "Well…I just found out last night that my cousin will be coming to live with us."

Anzu tilted her head to the side. "The jerk that's really good at games?" She clarified. Yuugi had mentioned how, when they had been younger, he had a particular cousin that would always pick on him at family get togethers.

Yuugi nodded sadly. "Yeah…"

Anzu pulled him to her and hugged him. "Oh, Yuugi. Don't worry about him. If he tries anything, Jonouchi, Honda, and I will beat him up."

Yuugi blushed deeply before looking up at her. "Thank you, Anzu. But…he's so _tall_."

Anzu laughed. "Yuugi, to you, everyone is tall." She joked.

Yuugi frowned playfully and moved away from her. He looked down, embarrassed. "But seriously, Anzu…I don't want you to fight him. I can take care of myself."

Anzu ruffled Yuugi's spiky hair playfully. "I can take care of myself, too, Yuugi."

Yuugi looked back up at Anzu. He smiled crookedly and she smiled back. The two then began to walk to rest of the way to school.

Yuugi enjoyed their time alone in the mornings. Now that they were in high school, they rarely had much alone time. However, Anzu had insisted they continued walking to school together in the mornings. Something they had done since middle school. Yuugi glanced over at Anzu. She was telling him about her shift at Burger World the night before. He wasn't really paying attention, though. It wasn't because he didn't want to; it was because he just liked to watch her.

He had been in love with her since middle school. He just didn't know how to tell her or if she even returned his feelings. Plus, he was very shy.

Anzu looked down at him and frowned. "Yuugi? Did you hear me?"

Yuugi shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes before becoming serious. "I asked if you had heard about what happened last night."

He shook his head. "No. Why?"

Anzu frowned and looked away. Yuugi could tell she was scared. "The police found another body last night." She whispered.

Yuugi grew cold. For the past few weeks, bodies of young girls had been turning up in allies. They had no idea who or what was killing them. There was not any evidence left behind. No fingerprints, no hair, no weapons. Nothing. Yuugi swallowed.

"Who was it?"

Anzu shrugged. "The report on the news said the name would be released later today."

Yuugi looked at her with wide eyes. "This is really scary. I hope they catch the guy soon."

Anzu nodded. "Me too. I hate walking home from work at nights now."

Yuugi frowned. He didn't like that either. "Maybe one of us could start walking you home?"

Anzu laughed. "Yuugi, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle some weirdo if he attacks me."

Yuugi pursed his lips. He wanted to believe that, but…this would make the fifth girl in four weeks. "Anzu…"

Anzu sighed. "Really, Yuugi. I'll be fine. I have a bottle of mace."

That calmed Yuugi slightly. However, he still didn't want her walking home alone…

**X**

Anzu and Yuugi soon found themselves outside their school, Domino High. Beside the gates waited the rest of their friends; Jonouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, and Nosaka Miho.

Miho smiled brightly and waved. "Good morning!"

Anzu returned her greeting. Jonouchi and Honda nodded. Together, they entered the building, joking and talking like they would any other day. Once inside their classroom, Yuugi told his friends about his cousin coming to live with him.

Jonouchi frowned. "That jerk better not try anything on ya, Yuug."

Honda nodded fiercely. "As a beautification member, I will not stand for bullying!"

Anzu smirked. "Big words coming from former bullies."

Jonouchi frowned. "Yeah well, nobody can bully our buddy but us."

Miho stood a little straighter when another student entered the room. The group turned.

"Good morning, Bakura!" She beamed.

The new transfer student smiled and waved, he then yawned widely. He blushed. "I'm sorry. I did not sleep well last night."

Jonouchi smirked. "Have a hot date?"

Miho turned to him angrily and slapped his shoulder. "Bakura does not stay up dating!"

Honda laughed. Bakura blushed again and quickly took his seat. Yuugi and Anzu looked at each other and began to laugh. However, their laughter quickly died away when someone spoke Yuugi's name. They turned and winced. Kaiba Seto stood behind.

"Kaiba-kun…" Yuugi smiled nervously.

Kaiba peered down his nose at him. "Is your grandfather ready to sell his Blue Eyes card?"

Yuugi frowned and shook his head. "No, Kaiba. Sorry."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Anzu moved closer to him and narrowed her eyes back at him. "Look, Kaiba. They've told you no and their answer is still no. Back off."

Kaiba sneered. "Very well." He looked down at Yuugi. "You better keep your girlfriend on a leash."

They both blushed deeply as Kaiba walked away to his seat. "I'm not the one who needs a leash!" Anzu yelled as Yuugi mumbled, "She's not my girlfriend…"

Anzu huffed and turned to Yuugi. "Can you believe that guy?"

Yuugi shrugged without looking at her. "He just likes Duel Monsters…"

Anzu crossed her arms. "He just likes being a jerk."

When the bell rang, they and the other students still standing took their seats. The sensei entered slowly. When they stood to bow, he waved for them to sit back down. They were puzzled, but sat anyway. He stood behind his desk and sighed heavily. The students grew nervous.

His eyes traveled to the empty desk beside Anzu. Anzu grew pale as she began to understand what was happening.

"Students, I have some terrible news."

The students began to squirm in their seats.

"As many of you have heard, another body was found last night. It has been identified as Watase Chou."

Gasps and sobs filled the room. Anzu sat very still and Yuugi glanced at her nervously. The sensei held up his hands and the room slowly quieted.

"All of the senseis have been asked to share some precautions with you all. This has been the fifth student from this grade and school to have been…found. The local authorities have asked that no girls be alone. Stay in groups before and after school. If you have an after school job, you are asked to either ask for time off until the culprit has been caught or find an escort.

"Furthermore, first period has been canceled for today. Use this time to make arrangements for groups and/or work."

Students slowly began to talk to each other. Many girls were crying on each other's shoulders. Several boys were in groups, eyeing the girls, whispering about who would watch who. Miho cried on Honda's shoulder as Jonouchi mumbled about the world going to hell and back.

Yuugi went to Anzu. She did not look up at him.

"Anzu?" Yuugi asked quietly.

She looked up at him with tears in her sapphire eyes. "Chou worked with me. We were supposed to walk home together, but a last minute customer came in and Chou said I should take it. She wanted me to get the tip…to help me to go to New York." The tears she had been holding back slid down her face and Yuugi held her to him, stroking her hair.

He really didn't want her walking home alone now…

The door banged open and everything stopped. Everyone looked up to see a tall teenaged boy, with large, rigid, tri-colored spikes. He wore black leather pants and a matching muscle shirt. Two studded, dark blue belts hung stylishly from his slender waist. His dark blue shoes had matching, studded straps around them. A large, gold, upside down pyramid dangled from a chain around his neck. He wore the school uniform jacket, opened. His eyes were deep crimson.

The sensei pushed up his glassed. "Are you the transfer student?"

The newcomer smirked and nodded.

The sensei looked down at some papers on his desk and frowned. "You're a day early."

He shrugged.

The sensei turned to address the grieving students. "Students, we have a new transfer student. All the way from Egypt, correct?"

He nodded, his eyes roaming until they landed on Yuugi. Yuugi paled and gulped when the new student smirked.

"Students, welcome Mutou Atemu."

Everyone glanced at Yuugi before looking back at the transfer student.

"Call me Atem. And, before you ask, yes, Yuugi and I are related. Are we not, cousin?" Atem had a sexy, deep voice that immediately made every girl in the room swoon.

Anzu looked up at Yuugi nervously. Jonouchi and Honda's eyes narrowed at Atem. Miho quickly bushed away from Honda and clapped her hands together.

"Miho welcomes you, Atem!"

Honda growled. "That's it. He's dead." He grumbled.

Atem strode casually into the room, all eyes following him. He stood next to Yuugi.

"Sorry, I am early. I took an early flight."

Jonouchi appeared beside Yuugi. "Hey, Yuug. He looks just like you."

Atem chuckled. "The hair is all we have in common."

Yuugi nodded slowly, still stunned to see his cousin. Anzu glared up at Atem.

"I've heard about you. If you try any of your old tricks on Yuugi, you'll regret it."

Atem smirked. "I would love to see you try, my dear."

* * *

><p>Well, should I continue? Review!<p> 


	2. First Advances

Two chapters in one day! Sometimes, a fic just wants to be written. These are actually short chapters for me...They'll get longer soon, I promise! And thanks to Elys (that part made me grin writing it!) and miaou5 for reviewing! I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**First Advances**

Towards the end of first period, senseis from the administration office came to collect Watase's belongings from her desk. The students watched in silence as they boxed up her personal books, notebooks, make-up, and other belongings. While reaching into the desk for another item, a sensei knocked a small, rectangular plastic box to the floor. Yuugi bent to pick it up. He examined it curiously.

"A Duel Monsters deck?" He asked.

Anzu looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, she mentioned once or twice at work that she liked to play. She didn't compete or anything. It was just something she did with her brothers."

Yuugi handed the deck holder back to the sensei and a card fluttered out and to the ground. Yuugi picked it up too.

"Hey look, a Kuriboh." Jonouchi stated, excited that he actually knew a card name.

Kaiba stood up from his desk. He quickly went to the senseis. "What will happen to Watase's cards?"

A female sensei with short black hair gently took the card from Yuugi and placed it in the box. "Well, all of Watase-chan's belongs will be given to her family. They then decide what becomes of her belongings. If you were close to her, you might be able to ask them if you can keep her cards."

Kaiba sneered and returned to his seat. The senseis finished and left, taking the box and cards with them. Yuugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu glanced at each other with raised brows. They huddled together.

"Kaiba, that jerk. They tell us that Watase-chan was murdered and all he cares about is her cards." Jonouchi whispered.

Honda glanced over Jonouchi's shoulder at Kaiba. "I'm going to keep an eye on our old friend Kaiba."

Yuugi's amethyst eyes widened. "You guys aren't saying that…that _Kaiba-kun _is…responsible?"

Jonouchi and Honda shrugged. "It's very possible."

Anzu nibbled her lip. "I'll never forgive Kaiba…" She trailed off.

A deep chuckle made them all turn. Atem stood behind them, watching. "You are all so adorable. How easily humans turn against their own kind." His crimson eyes sparkled as if he had just told a witty joke.

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "We just want this guy caught. Chou didn't deserve to die."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Is that phrase not cliché? People always say that a person did not deserve to die. How are we lowly humans able to measure a human soul's deservingness? Does every human carry Maat's scale?"

The group was puzzled. "What's a Maat scale?" Jonouchi asked.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Maat is the Egyptian goddess who regulates the actions and morals of humans and deities. She possesses a scale that once a person dies, their soul is placed on one side and her feather on the other. If the soul is lighter than her feather, it successfully goes to the Afterlife. If not…" He shrugged.

Miho appeared at his side. "Oh, Atem, you are so smart!"

Honda glowered. Jonouchi scratched the back of his head. "How'd you know all that?"

Yuugi looked up at him. "Atem's from Egypt," he reminded them, as if it would explain everything.

Atem nodded. "Yes, and I found the history of my country rather _fascinating._" He grinned.

Anzu quirked a brow. "That's not history. That's just an old wives tale."

Atem stared into her eyes. "In Egypt, history and myth are tightly woven together."

Anzu stared back into his blood red eyes. It took her a moment to find her voice again. "Why did you come to Japan?"

His eyes darkened. "I wished to learn abroad."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. She had a gut feeling that he was lying. Atem met her stare levelly.

The bell starting second period rang and every one scrambled to their desks. Atem stood where he was. Anzu and Yuugi looked up at him. Sensei noticed he had not taken his seat.

"Mutou-kun, you have not taken your seat."

"I have not been given one, sir."

Sensei looked at Watase's empty desk. "Uh…For the moment…take Watase-chan's desk."

Anzu's hand tightened around her pencil, almost snapping it, as Atem coolly sat in Watase's empty desk. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Anzu's nostrils flared and she looked down at her exercise book. Atem raised his hand.

"Sensei-sama, I also have not been given any books."

Sensei pursed his lips. "I apologize, Mutou-kun. It has been a stressful day and we were not yet prepared for you."

"It is okay, Sensei-sama. I understand." His tone was very polite.

"For today, look on with Mazaki-chan." He turned and began to write on the board.

Anzu tensed and turned her head to see Atem smirking at her. She pushed her book closer to him so he could look on. Yuugi watched. He was jealous, but he hid it well.

"Thank you, Mazaki-chan."

Anzu refused to look at him. "You're welcome, Mutou." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Atem chuckled and began to work the problems on his own paper.

**X**

During the middle of third period, a messenger from the office came to the classroom. He asked for Anzu to come with him. Her friends watched her with worried eyes as she handed her book to Atem and followed the administrative sensei to the administrations office. She was taken to the dean's office where the dean and two offices stood, waiting. She grew cold and nervous.

The dean closed the door and moved behind his desk where he sat down heavily. He looked up at her with grave eyes.

"Mazaki-chan, please, have a seat. This won't take long. These officers have a few questions for you."

Anzu swallowed nervously and sat down. Her back was rod straight as she looked up at the officers.

"Yes, sensei-samas?"

The first officer, a young male with short brown hair and black glasses addressed her first. "Mazaki-chan, I am Yamada-sensei and this is my aibou, Aria-sensei. We would like to ask you about your co-worker, Watase Chou."

Anzu nodded. "Ok…"

Aria-sensei, a middle aged woman with black hair pulled back into a bun, looked down at a small notepad in her hand. "Mazaki-chan, Watase worked at Burger World with you, correct?"

Anzu nodded again. "Yes. We were both waitresses. We usually worked the same shifts and would walk home together."

Yamada nodded. "Last night, did you walk home with her?"

Anzu shook her head. "No, we had started to clock out when a customer came in. Chou insisted I take it because she thought I needed the extra tips. She went home alone."

Aria scribbled in her notepad. "Why did she think you needed the extra tips?" Yamada asked.

Anzu blushed and looked down. Not many people knew her dream to go to New York. "I…I want to go to New York City and dance on Broadway. I'm saving up my money so that I can go after I graduate."

"Did Watase know this? Was she jealous of it?" Yamada asked.

Anzu's eyes widened. "Oh gods no! Chou wasn't jealous at all! She wanted to be a career woman after high school. She loved to help people."

Aria paused and looked up at her with kind eyes. "I know this is tough, sweetie, but we have to know these things."

Yamada asked another question, "Did anyone hate Watase?"

Anzu shook her head. "Not that I know of." Then she remembered Kaiba's reaction from that morning. "Well…there is _one _person who acted funny this morning when they told us."

The dean, Aria, and Yamada leaned forward. "Who?" Yamada asked.

Anzu looked up. "Kaiba Seto."

**X**

It wasn't long after that that they released her. Aria gave her a card with their numbers on it, telling her to call if she "remembered anything or something came up." Anzu nodded and said she would. Anzu exited the office and realized that it was between classes. With a groan, she realized that she had gym next period.

She headed to the girls' locker and groaned again. Atem stood outside the door. He gave her his familiar smirk when he saw her.

"What are _you_ doing here? It's the girls' locker room." Anzu put her hands on her hips.

Atem's eyes widened in feigned innocence as he held up her backpack. "I just came to give you this."

Anzu blushed and took it from him. "You could have just given it to Miho." She mumbled.

Atem pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. "I wanted to be a gentleman and see that it was delivered safely."

Anzu shouldered it and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, it has. See you later, Mutou."

Anzu pushed pass him and entered the locker room. Before the door closed, she heard him say, "Indeed you shall, Anzu-chan." When she turned around, he was gone and the door slammed close.

Anzu shivered. She wasn't sure if it was how creepy that had sounded or the prospect of seeing him again that made her shiver.

**X**

Yuugi, Jonouchi, and Honda exited the boys' locker room, heading toward the karate studio.

"Yuug, that cousin of yours sure is weird."

Honda nodded. "Yeah, did you see the way he was hitting on Anzu? It was like he was undressing her with his eyes!"

Yuugi flushed. "Atem isn't like that!" Yuugi had to admit he was a jerk at times, but he would _never _force himself on a girl.

"Atem is not like what?" The three males turned to see Atem standing behind them with his arms crossed, smirking. They all felt a little self-conscious seeing him in the karate uniform. While it looked tacky on them, he looked like a karate master in it.

"Uh…" Jonouchi scratched the back of his head. "We were just talking about girls."

"Yeah!" Honda agreed quickly. "Like _my_ precious Miho-chan."

Yuugi looked up at his cousin. "Don't you have a girlfriend back in Egypt, Atem?" Yuugi hoped he was still dating that one girl. That would give him _some _hope that he would not try to hit on Anzu…anymore than he already had.

Atem shrugged. "Mana and I decided that it was not working out."

Yuugi began to grasp at anything to give him hope. "What about that other girl?"

"Teana? It did not work out either."

Yuugi began to chew on his lip.

"So, you're single?" Jonouchi clarified.

Atem grinned. "For the moment."

Honda stood straighter. "I saw Miho-chan _first_."

Atem shrugged. "Miho-chan is not my type."

"Miho is everyone's type!" Honda yelled.

The group ignored him. Yuugi became nervous. "What _is _your type, then?"

Atem grinned again. "Tell me about Anzu-chan."

Yuugi's stomach began to knot up.

**X**

Anzu walked up to her locker and began to twist the combination. Miho, already changed out, walked up next to her.

"Anzu! What happened? Is everything ok?"

Anzu looked over at her friend. "Yeah. Some officers just wanted to ask me about Chou."

Miho's face saddened. "Do they know who did it?"

Anzu shook her head and lifted up on the locker handle. "If they do, they didn't tell me." Anzu opened the door and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Anzu and Miho looked down at her.

"Oh! A love note! I wonder if it's from Atem! He did bring your stuff to you!" Miho gushed.

Anzu kneeled down and carefully picked up the note. She unfolded it and read it. She felt the blood drain from her face. Miho glanced over her shoulder.

"What's it say? Is it from Atem?"

Anzu swallowed pass the lump in her throat as Miho took the note from her numb fingers.

_It's game time, Anzu-chan._

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p>

~Azarath101


	3. Phone Call

Another quick update. Lol. I must have like, no life, as I stay up all last night and got up early this morning. Anyway, for all my InuYasha fans, I have not forgotten about InuTaisho. I'm about half through with the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Phone Call**

Anzu mindlessly jogged around the track. Miho chattered happily beside her, unaware that Anzu's mind was far away. Miho did not understand the note and had quickly brushed it off. Anzu, on the other hand, felt scared. Who had left the note? And what did it mean? Did the murderer leave it? Was she next?

She wanted to ditch gym and find Yuugi. Then again…Yuugi was already a nervous wreck over her; she didn't want to cause him more stress. And Honda and Jonouchi could never keep a secret like this from Yuugi. Anzu looked over at Miho.

"Miho, don't tell anyone about the note. Especially Yuugi."

Miho frowned. "Miho was in the middle of a story!" She huffed. Then she smiled. "Your secret is safe with me!" Her smile became sly. "You don't want to make Yuugi jealous of Atem."

Anzu was taken aback. "Atem has _nothing _to do with this."

Miho grinned. "Of course he does. He left the note."

Anzu crossed her arms. "There is no proof that he did." She chewed her lip. Something was off about Atem. Could he be the killer? So far, he and Kaiba were the top contenders. Kaiba because of the scene over the cards, the note talked about games, and the fact that he hated her. Atem because he lied about why he was here…and he acted…unusual towards her. She pursed her lips. Then again…Yuugi would know why Atem was here. And if he _had _lied, Yuugi would have spoken up. But…something just felt _wrong _about Atem.

The coach blew the whistle signaling the end of the period. Anzu followed Miho and the other girls back to the locker room. She changed and followed Miho back to class in a daze. She didn't greet any of her friends. She just quietly took her seat and pulled out her book. Atem slid back into the seat next to her.

"Hello, Anzu-chan." His voice was silky, like stream water over smooth, flat stones.

Anzu glanced over at him. "Hey, Mutou," she grumbled.

Yuugi took his place on Anzu's other side. He was quiet as well. Anzu grew nervous as she looked over at Yuugi. He did not meet her eyes; he merely pulled out his books and homework. Anzu tapped her fingers on her desk to distract herself.

Jonouchi and Honda took their seats. Jonouchi kept eyeing their corner, a grin plastered on his face. Anzu frowned. Was she missing something? She thought of the note and growled. Had Jonouchi pulled a prank?

"Real mature, Jonouchi." Anzu whispered.

Her friends glanced at her in puzzlement. However, they did not have time to talk as Sensei began the next lesson.

Anzu worked quietly. She was pleased that Atem did as well. She still did not feel up to making small talk with him. When the class was dismissed for lunch, Anzu began to stand. She gasped when she looked up and saw Atem standing next to her, blocking her way. He looked down at her with his deep eyes.

"Anzu-chan, is everything alright?"

Anzu stood quickly, realizing too late that it was a bad idea. Now, she stood very close to Atem, pressed against him. She had to tilt her head back or else she would be staring at his full lips, something she did _not _want to stare at. Though, his eyes weren't much better to stare into…

She held her breath as he lifted a tan, smooth hand to her face. He gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. Anzu's eyelids grew heavy.

"You seem a little…tense."

Anzu looked up at him with half lidded eyes. What was wrong with her? She realized with a start that she didn't know or care. Maybe she was wrong about Atem? She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"I…"

The moment was shattered when Yuugi wedged himself between them. Anzu gasped. She had felt like she was under a trance. She glared at Atem. Nope. There was definitely something wrong with Atem. Yuugi looked up at her.

"Anzu, what were you saying to Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi, Honda, and Miho gathered around them. Atem moved away.

Anzu glared up at her blonde friend, remembering the note. "That was a stupid prank, Jonouchi."

"Heh? What prank did I pull on you?" Jonouchi scratched the back of his head.

Anzu pulled the note out of her jacket pocket. "This prank. And you should know, it gives it away when you grin like a baka after doing it."

Jonouchi took the note and read it. "I didn't do this. I ain't even my writing."

Anzu looked at it again. He was right. Now, she was back to square one. Who left the note? She glanced at Atem.

Yuugi glanced at the note. "Anzu…what does it mean?"

Anzu sighed. "It's just a prank, Yuugi. I just have to find the prankster and give them a piece of my mind." Atleast, she _hoped _it was a prank.

Miho pursed her lips in confusion. "Anzu, you told me not to tell anyone, especially Yuugi. Why are you telling them?"

Yuugi looked up with wide eyes. "Anzu…" Anzu looked away. She could tell Yuugi was hurt by that.

"Just…forget it." She grumbled and took her seat. She took out her book for her next class and put her lunch away. Suddenly, she wasn't very hungry.

Silently, the others took their seats. Yuugi laid his head down on his desk. Anzu tried to keep from looking at him, but failed.

_'Thanks so much, Miho.' _

Atem took his seat. "Do not worry about Yuugi, Anzu-chan. He always was upset by such little things."

Yuugi's head shot up. "Atem! This isn't something little! Someone left Anzu a creepy note and there's a killer! And…she didn't want to tell me about it." He looked back down.

"Yuugi…" Anzu didn't know how to apologize.

Atem leaned closer to Anzu. "It is not like you two are together, correct? Everyone has secrets. Even best friends."

Anzu's eyes flickered down then back up to Atem. "True, but…"

Atem placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "As long as you feel that it is just some immature joke, you should not worry. It is not a big deal."

He removed his finger and sat back in his seat. Anzu thought over his words. She placed her head in her hands. She suddenly had a headache and she didn't know what to believe.

**X**

The gang, including Atem, walked home together after school that day. Yuugi and Anzu didn't talk much or walk by each other. Instead Anzu walked beside Miho (who she was still slightly upset with) while Yuugi walked with Jonouchi. Honda walked on Miho's other side and the two supplied most of the conversation. Atem trailed behind them.

When they reached the game shop, they all entered and went up to the counter where Yuugi's grandfather stood, sorting game pieces. He looked up and smiled kindly.

"Hello, kids. How was school?"

Atem moved to stand between Anzu and Miho. "Hello, Grandpa."

Grandpa appeared startled and then smiled again. "Atemu, you're early. But, your stuff arrived this morning after Yuugi and Anzu left for school. I've already placed them in your room."

Atem nodded. "Thank you."

Yuugi moved closer to the counter. "What kind of game pieces are those?"

Grandpa looked down at the figurines. "A new RPG that a customer came in the other day and placed an order for."

Yuugi reached for one of the pieces and held it closer to his face to examine it. It was female and it held very little features as it was all silver colored. "This looks like the kind you paint to look like your character in a RPG."

Grandpa nodded. "I think so."

Yuugi placed the figure carefully back down. There were six others. All seemed to be female. Jonouchi grinned.

"What is a guy that ordered girl pieces? He must have no life."

The bell over the door rang and the group turned to welcome the newcomer. Bakura stood in the doorway.

Miho brightened. "Bakura! What are you doing here?"

His face reddened. "I…came to collect something."

Grandpa nodded and carefully placed the figures in a small, cardboard box. "They just came in today, Bakura."

Bakura smiled and walked up to the counter. Grandpa handed him the box.

"That's right. You like RPGs." Yuugi said.

Bakura nodded. "A new one just came out."

Jonouchi grinned again. "Why choose all girls? So that you can have a reason to stay up all night?"

Miho turned and slapped Jonouchi's arm. "Jonouchi! Apologize!"

Bakura looked away, embarrassed. "I thought I would try more magical type characters. The female magicians are more powerful than the male magicians."

Yuugi nodded. "Makes sense. If you ever want to play, let me know!"

Bakura smiled. "I will. Thank you, Mutou-sama. Yuugi-tachi." He nodded and left the shop.

Miho looked up at Honda. "Jonouchi is always so mean to Bakura." She pouted.

Honda looked away. "Jonouchi…you've upset Miho." He grumbled.

Jonouchi smirked. "I just state the obvious."

The phone rang shrilly. Grandpa reached for it. "Kame Game Shop. Mutou Sugoroku speaking. How may I help you?"

There was a pause while the other person spoke. Grandpa nodded and held out the phone. "Atem, it's for you. All the way from Egypt."

The others turned to watch Atem as he took the portable phone and went into the next room. "Excuse me," he muttered before disappearing up the stairs.

"Well, who was it?" Jonouchi asked.

Grandpa shrugged. "They merely asked to speak with Atem and said they where calling from Egypt."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. She had to know who he was talking to.

Yuugi shrugged. "It's probably just the learning abroad people."

Anzu looked down at him. "That's really why he's here?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah. A student exchange program."

"Then…who left?" Anzu tried to think if anyone other than the missing girls had left.

"That's the really weird part." Yuugi said. The gang leaned in closer. "It was supposed to be Arakawa Emi. The third girl they found."

"Excuse me. I want to go change for work." Anzu grabbed her backpack and headed up the stairs, not paying attention to their stares.

Atem would most likely be in the guest room, next door to the bathroom. When she reached the floor that the Mutous lived on, she was pleased to see that she was correct and the guest room's door was closed. She tiptoed to the closed door and gently placed her bag inside the bathroom and then carefully leaned against the door. She could barely make out his muffled words.

"…I have fallen in with a group of students…"

That _sounded _like something one would say to a learning abroad representative.

"…Nothing yet. Yuugi-tachi has an idea…"

Anzu raised a brow. What?

"…I shall look into it…Yes, there are two girls…Both of them…Well, one girl _does _have the potential…Her name?...Mazaki Anzu…"

Anzu slapped a hand over her mouth. Why was he telling this Egyptian –if he really was from Egypt- about her? And what potential did she have?

"…Nothing from the puzzle, either…Very well. Of course, Shadi. Farewell."

Anzu heard movement inside and quickly scurried to the bathroom and closed the door. She heard the guest room door open and then footsteps receding down the hallway. Anzu slid down the door, terrified. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking.

**X**

Somehow, Anzu had been able to put on her uniform in Yuugi's bathroom. She usually changed at work, but she needed the excuse to listen in on Atem's conversation and the alone time. Anzu looked in the mirror at herself. She was pale. She sighed. There wasn't anything she could about it; she figured every waitress would look like that tonight after Chou was found.

She tied the gaudy white apron around her waist over the equally gaudy pink dress she had to wear. She then tied the green hair ribbon around her head like a headband.

Taking deep breaths, she exited the bathroom and went down the stairs. Miho and Honda had left. Grandpa appeared to have stepped out. It was just her, Yuugi, Jonouchi, and Atem. Jonouchi stood from his seat in the corner.

"You want me to walk you there, Anzu?"

Anzu smiled at her friend's readiness. "Thank you, Jonouchi. Are you sure? You don't have to see Shizuka tonight?"

Jonouchi shrugged. "Shizuka would jump out of her bed and kill me if she knew I didn't at least ask."

Anzu smiled. "Okay."

Yuugi stood. "I'll go, too."

Anzu's eyes widened. "Yuugi…"

"Let's forget our little fight today, Anzu. Okay?"

Anzu smiled. "Okay." She reluctantly looked at where Atem sat. "What about you?"

He looked up at her with his cold eyes. "What time to you get off?"

She raised a brow. "Nine, why?"

He looked away. "Some one has to walk you home."

Anzu went numb.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p>

~Azarath101


	4. Attacked

Gosh, I hope I am not spoiling you guys...Usually I don't update like this. But I just feel really motivated about this fic. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Attacked**

Anzu, Jonouchi, and Yuugi walked together the short distance to Burger World. Jonouchi and Yuugi sat at one of Anzu's tables while she clocked in. She quickly brought them each a burger.

"Here, guys. Thanks." She set the platter before them.

Yuugi looked up at her. "You don't have to thank us, Anzu."

Jonouchi reached for a burger. "Shut up, Yuug. She's giving us free food."

Yuugi frowned. Anzu smacked Jonouchi upside the head.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

Anzu sighed. "I always give you guys free food. But, really, thanks. Though, I'm not too thrilled about Atem walking me home tonight."

Yuugi fiddled with his fingers. "Anzu, do you like Atem?"

"Of course not! He's so cocky and he's a jerk. He just thinks he's all that." Anzu huffed. _'A very hot jerk, but that's beside the point…'_

Yuugi seemed pleased.

"Waitress!" A customer called.

Anzu looked over her shoulder. "Coming!" She turned back to her friends. "I'll see you later." She turned and started walking away.

She approached the customer and her young daughter and smiled. "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled kindly. "Yes, could I have a to-go box, please?"

Anzu smiled. "Right away, ma'am." She turned and yelped when she ran into someone. Intending to apologize, she looked up with a smile that quickly dissipated when she saw the person before her. "Kaiba," she spat.

Kaiba sneered down at her. "What the hell did you tell the police, Mazaki?"

Anzu stepped back. "Look, Kaiba. I'm working. Can we fini-" She screamed when Kaiba gripped her shoulders hard and shook her roughly.

The mother stood quickly. "Let her go!" And her daughter began to cry loudly.

Yuugi and Jonouchi looked up and spotted Kaiba and Anzu. They quickly stood and ran to them.

"Kaiba, you jerk, let her go!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi called.

Kaiba ignored them as he glared down at Anzu. "I didn't murder Watase. And whatever you told the police has got them thinking that I did. You had better call and inform them that you were wrong. Or you will hear from my lawyer."

Anzu stood petrified.

"You'll be hearing from ours if you don't back off!" Jonouchi yelled.

Kaiba turned and narrowed his eyes at Jonouchi. "You can't afford a lawyer, Jonouchi."

Jonouchi seethed. Yuugi placed a restraining hand on his arm. He looked up at Kaiba. "Kaiba-kun, please let Anzu go."

"What's going on here?" They all turned to see the manager walking out from the back room.

Kaiba pushed Anzu away and she fell to the floor. Yuugi and Jonouchi quickly went to her side. Kaiba turned on his heel and left. Yuugi looked at Anzu worriedly. "Anzu, are you okay?"

She nodded her head. Jonouchi and Yuugi helped her stand and she turned to face her manager.

"Do you need the rest of the night off, Mazaki?"

Anzu shook her head. "No…I'm fine. Really." She turned to her customers. "I'm sorry about that, ma'am. I'll go get your box."

The woman looked at her with wide eyes. "Never mind about the box, sweetie."

Anzu felt bad. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and paid for her and her daughter's meal and left Anzu a large tip, even though Anzu insisted that she shouldn't. However, the woman would not hear of her not taking it. Anzu thanked her and began the easy process of bussing the table. Yuugi and Jonouchi watched her in silence. Her manager crossed his arms and watched her as well.

"Should I call the police? After Watase…Well, we can't be too careful." He asked her.

Anzu shook her head. "No, Takeuchi-sama. That won't be necessary."

"Okay, Mazaki. But if that guy comes back, let me know."

She nodded her head. Takeuchi turned and left the teens alone. Anzu hefted her black tub that held the plates and such from her last customers.

"What was Kaiba-kun talking about?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu turned away from them. Her head hung.

"Who knows, Yuug? The guy's a loon." Jonouchi answered.

Anzu lifted her head. "I…I told the police that I thought Kaiba was suspicious. I guess they called him out of class and talked to him. I don't know how he found out though."

Jonouchi nodded. "Well, he was called out of gym. I don't blame ya, Anzu. I would have told the cops about Kaiba acting weird this morning, too." He looked down at his watch. "I gotta go. I still have to see Shizuka. You gonna be okay?"

Anzu nodded. "Go ahead, Jonouchi. You too, Yuugi. It's just two hours. I'll be fine until Atem gets here." She began to walk away.

"Anzu…" Yuugi reached out for her.

Jonouchi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Yuugi. She'll be fine. I think she wants to be alone."

Yuugi looked up at him with wide eyes. "But…"

Jonouchi pulled Yuugi after him and the two left Burger World. Anzu went about working without really thinking about it. Somehow, she managed to get every order right and clear every table. Though, her mind was else where.

How had Kaiba found out that she had ratted him out? Probably his name or money. It felt weird, but for some reason she really wanted Atem there with her. She hadn't wanted Jonouchi or Miho or even Yuugi. She had wanted Atem. She wanted to look into his vast crimson eyes and be held in his strong looking arms. She wanted to see his carefree smirk. These thoughts frightened her. Atem was a possibly a murderer and she was falling in love with him…and she had just met him!

She growled as she untied her apron and threw it down. She stood in the employee restroom. She opened her bag and pulled out her other clothes and pulled them on when she took the rest of her uniform off. She shouldered her bag and exited the restroom. She waved to Takeuchi and clocked out. She tried not to notice the 'help wanted' sign that now hung in the window.

She glanced down at her watch. It was just after nine. Where was Atem? She laughed to herself darkly. He probably wasn't going to show up.

She pulled her thin school jacket tighter around herself. It was dark and the temperature had dropped. And the wind was blowing. It was just a perfect time to be waiting for someone to show up. Not.

She waited ten more minutes and Atem still hadn't shown up. And it was getting colder. She gritted her teeth and began to walk home alone. It was really a short walk after all, only five blocks.

She was the only person on the sidewalk. Occasionally, a car would speed by, but she was for the most part alone. She hugged herself to try to keep warm. Soon, she heard the soft clicking of someone's shoes. She shrugged it off and figured it was just another person walking home.

She frowned. Next time she saw Atem, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Figures that he would offer to walk her home –much to her annoyance, by the way- and not show up. He was probably playing a joke on her. Well, very funny, Atem.

Anzu cried out when someone grabbed her from behind. A hand was slapped over her mouth and she was dragged backwards into an alley. She kicked and clawed, but it did little good. Eventually, her capturer threw her to the ground. Her head knocked against something hard and her vision swam. She weakly slapped at her attacker as black dots danced in her eyes. She felt him straddle her waist.

Her head hurt terribly. She allowed her eyes to close. She didn't care anymore.

"Anzu-chan!" She heard someone cry out before slipping into the world of darkness.

**X**

Anzu's head throbbed. She groaned and pinched her eyes tighter closed. She felt something damp on her forehead. She weakly opened her eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes, containing untold emotions, staring back at her.

"Atem…"

He smiled briefly before reaching for her forehead and resituating the damp cloth. Anzu's eyes moved around the room they were in. The walls were a dark gold color and the furniture was ebony. There were hardly any personal items, save for a deck of Duel Monsters cards and a few pictures on the dresser. She looked back up at him.

"Where are we?"

"My room." He answered simply.

At the moment, Anzu didn't really care why. "What happened?"

Atem removed the cloth from her head and placed it on the floor beside him. He seemed to think his words over carefully. "I was late to pick you up –something I apologize immensely for, by the way- and you were gone by the time I arrived at Burger World. I began to walk to your home when I saw someone grab you and pull you into the alley. I called out to you and when the attacker saw me, he…disappeared."

Anzu's brows knitted together. "I didn't hurt my head that bad. People don't just disappear."

Atem shrugged. "It is what I saw. Anyway, I picked you up and brought you here since it was closer than your home."

Anzu weakly pushed herself into a sitting position. Should she trust him? She looked down at the pyramid that hung from his neck. "What is that?"

He glanced down at it. "Oh. It is called the Millennium Puzzle. It has been in our family for millennia. I was the first to solve it." He smirked proudly.

Anzu snorted. "I bet they trick every poor sap that ends up with it into believing that."

Atem's smirk grew. "I do not believe so."

Anzu realized for the first time how close she and Atem's faces were. They were as close as they had been that morning. A pink blush formed on her cheeks.

"Uh…Thank you for your help, Atem." She whispered.

His eyes softened. "It was my pleasure, Anzu-chan."

She shifted closer to him. She wasn't sure if she could completely trust him. Something was still off about him, but he said that he had saved her that night. They both shifted closer to each other. Anzu's eyes began to slide close as they grew closer.

The door flew open behind them. "Atem, have you…"

They both jerked apart from each other and Atem wheeled around. Yuugi stood in the door way, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Anzu…? Atem…? What…?"

Anzu sat up. "Uh…I…we…" Her blush darkened. How does one explain this to one's best friend?

"Anzu fell on our way to her house so I brought her here because I was afraid she had a concussion. She has been out for about half an hour." Atem lied smoothly.

Yuugi's face saddened. He wanted to believe his cousin, but…something was off. Anzu looked down at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, that long? My parents are going to kill me!" She jumped up. She wobbled and began to fall. Atem caught her easily.

"You can not go home in your current condition." He looked over at Yuugi. "Yuugi, could you call Anzu-chan's parents and inform them? She can stay in my room and we can share your room for the night."

Yuugi nodded sadly, turned, and closed the door behind him. Anzu looked up at Atem.

"This is…unnecessary. Grandpa can just drive me home or something."

Atem gently pushed her back down on the bed. "Nonsense. I will not hear of it. You are hurt and it would soil my honor to allow you to leave."

Anzu looked away and blushed. _'Soiled honor is what I'm afraid of…' _She looked back up at him. "I don't want to force you to share a bed with Yuugi. I'll sleep on the couch."

Atem backed away. "Of course not. You will stay in here with the only key that unlocks this door. That way no one will enter without your permission."

He reached his hand out to the small table beside the door. He picked something up and threw it to her. She fumblingly caught it and looked down at it. It was the door key. She looked back up at him. He smiled and opened the door.

"Sweet dreams, Anzu-chan." He whispered before leaving and closing the door behind him. Anzu heard it lock.

Anzu looked back down at the key. She frowned and threw it at the door. It clattered to the ground. There was something defiantly off about that guy. One minute he was a total jerk, and then next he was a perfect gentleman. He baffled her.

And he…made her feel things that she had never felt before.

She hated it. But…she loved every second of it

She sighed and flopped back on her –on _Atem's_- bed. She breathed in, wondering if it smelt like him. She was disappointed to find that the black sheets only smelt of the Mutous' fabric softener. Then she remembered: He hadn't slept in it yet. She sighed and rolled on her side, curling into a ball.

She began to doze off when a soft knock came from the door. She lifted her head. "Yeah?"

"Anzu? Your parents said this would be fine. They're worried, but Atem talked to them. Apparently, he's first aid certified…" Yuugi's voice called through the door. Anzu had to stifle her giggle as he grumbled the last part.

"Ok. Thank you, Yuugi." She replied.

"They said they would stop by in the morning to check on you and bring you another uniform. And, Anzu…?"

Anzu sat up a little, staring intently at the door. "Yes, Yuugi?"

"If you need anything, just ask me." His voice sounded so heartbroken.

Anzu felt guilty. Atem had always been so mean to Yuugi and here she was allowing herself to be charmed by him. "I'm fine, Yuugi. But, if I need anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Goodnight, Anzu." Yuugi said quietly.

Anzu smiled. "Goodnight, Yuugi." She laid back and within minutes, she was asleep.

**X**

Anzu sat up suddenly. Fear began to grip her heart when she looked around and saw nothing but stone staircases –some that lead to no where- and stone door ways. She shakingly stood. She heard footsteps above her and looked up. Atem loomed above her on a staircase the lead to no where. She backed up to see him better. He stood rigidly with his arms crossed over his chest. The Eye of Sennen glowed golden on his head.

She gasped and took another step backwards. She tripped and fell back. Anzu looked up at him from the ground.

"Atem?"

His eyes held no recollection. "Anzu, do you know who attacked you?"

She shook her head, terrified. "No. Atem, where are we? What's going on?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you certain?"

"I don't know!" She cried out.

"Do you have any clue?" His eyes were as cold as his voice.

She pushed past the cloud of fear in her brain and thought. Besides him, who was there? Kaiba. "Kaiba, maybe. He approached me at work. Yuugi and Jonouchi saw."

His eyes became slits. "You can not tell anyone you were attacked. Or about this dream."

Anzu forced herself up. "Dream? Atem, what's going on? What is this?"

The Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly and Anzu had to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was staring up at the ceiling in Atem's room. She gasped and sat up in bed.

"What…the hell was that?"

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p>

~Azarath101


	5. Morning After

Please don't hunt me down for only one update today! Lol. Thanks so much for all the feedback! I love hearing your theories and such. I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Morning After**

Anzu did not sleep for the rest of the night, every time she started to fall asleep, she would remember Atem's cold, heartless eyes and start awake. She smiled when she finally heard the sounds of the Mutous' waking up. She got up and made Atem's bed before attempting to straighten her hair and uniform. She unlocked the door and walked out into the hallway. She smiled when she saw Yuugi standing outside his room, yawning, as he rubbed his eyes. He wore light blue pajamas with little red rocket ships scattered around it. She giggled.

Yuugi opened his eyes and looked up at her. A blush formed on his cheeks. "Anzu!"

"Good morning, Yuugi. Nice pajamas." She grinned.

Yuugi looked down at them. "Uh, yeah. I have to shop in the kids' section sometimes."

Anzu ruffled his hair. "Poor little Yuugi. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She winked.

Yuugi blushed and moved out from under her hand. "Uh, thank you, Anzu."

Anzu looked around with her eyes. "Is anyone else up?"

Yuugi's shoulders dropped. "Yes. Grandpa and Atem get up early. Atem has jetlag." He said the last part like it was terrible.

Anzu nodded. "Have my parents stopped by yet?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I just got up."

"I'm going to head down to the shop to wait for them." Anzu walked around Yuugi and headed for the stairs.

"Anzu?"

Anzu stopped, but didn't turn. She knew what he was going to ask. "Yes, Yuugi?"

"What happened last night? Between you and Atem?" His voice was quiet.

She worked to keep her head from hanging in shame. "Nothing, Yuugi. He just brought me here after I fell." She lied.

"He sat outside your room all night. I don't think he slept."

Anzu's eyes widened in shock. "He what?"

"He sat outside your room all night. I don't think he slept. It was like…he was _guarding _you or something."

She didn't know what to feel about that. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. But, Anzu just…be careful." Yuugi sounded scared.

Anzu looked down. "I always am, Yuugi." She walked down the stairs. Was Yuugi afraid of Atem? Of course he was. Atem had bullied him when they were kids.

Anzu heard a familiar sensual voice from the shop. She slowed and strained to listen. It was Atem and he was on the phone again.

"…the next one…No, she did not see anything…She has an idea…I am not certain…Yes, I shall…She will not tell anyone…The puzzle reacted, yes…Very well. And, Shadi? This one is different…No, not the item. The girl…I know and I understand fully, Shadi. I shall complete the mission. Farewell."

Anzu heard Atem place the phone back in its cradle. She swallowed. Shadi was the guy that had called him yesterday from Egypt, she remembered. What did any of that mean? Where they talking about her again? And how was she different? And what about the puzzle reacting? What was his mission?

She was debating whether or not to run back up the stairs and ask Yuugi if he knew what was going on. However, her decision was made for her when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and another pair heading down. She was trapped.

Atem had a far away look on his face and at first did not see her standing in his path until he was two steps down from her. He looked up at her and smiled. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Good morning, Anzu-chan. I pray you slept well?"

Anzu studied his face. There were no signs that what Yuugi had said was true. His hair was perfectly spiked and there were no dark circles under his eyes. His uniform was not wrinkled, but neat and tidy. "I…uh…slept fine." She didn't lie as well as he could.

He tilted his head to the side. "Really? You look terrible."

Anzu frowned. "Thanks, Atem. Every girl loves to hear that."

He reached up his soft, tan hand to her face. She held still as he traced under her eye tenderly with his finger. "It must have been hard to sleep after that." He whispered.

"After what?" She whispered back. The attack? The nightmare?

He searched her eyes. "After your _fall_."

Anzu reached up her hand and placed it over his, holding his hand to her face. "Why can't I tell anyone the truth?"

Atem moved his hand to cup her face; he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Anzu's eyelids felt heavy. "Do you want to worry Yuugi?"

She glanced down. "No, I don't."

"Then we keep about last night quiet."

Anzu looked back into his eyes; her eyes were wide with fear. She suddenly didn't care about what she had heard on the phone. "Was it the murderer?"

Atem's eyes narrowed. "I do not know. But, I swear to you, Anzu-chan, I will not allow that fiend to hurt you again."

Anzu felt her heart swell with emotion and tears burn behind her eyes. "Thank you, Atemu-kun."

The two broke apart quickly when the person who had been coming down the stairs finally made his entrance. "Anzu, Atem. There you two are. Anzu, I saw your parents pull up outside." The teens turned to see Grandpa coming down towards them.

Anzu nodded. "Of course. Thanks." She moved to walk down the stairs.

"Anzu? Are you feeling better? Atem said it was quite a nasty fall. Down a flight of cement stairs? It's a wonder you're alive." Grandpa asked, his voice full of wonder and concern.

Anzu glared at Atem. He paid her no mind. "I guess know how to break falls from dancing. But, yes, I am feeling better. I'll just take a Tylenol."

She continued down the stairs, Grandpa following her and Atem continuing up the stairs to the housing floor. Anzu found, as Grandpa had said, her parents standing at the door, peering through the glass. Grandpa moved ahead of her and unlocked the door, letting them in. Her mother flew to her and held her.

"Oh, Anzu! We were so worried about you! It's a good thing that Yuugi's cousin was walking with you or Kami knows what would have happened to you. Are you okay?" Anzu's mother had tears of worry in her emerald eyes. Her brown hair was longer than Anzu's, but now it was pulled back in a messy bun.

"I'm fine, Mom." Anzu gently moved out of her mother's grasp and looked up at her father.

His sapphire eyes held controlled concern in them. "You should be more careful, Anzu. You could have really hurt yourself."

Anzu looked down. "I'll be more careful."

Anzu's mother handed her a bag that contained another uniform and a few grooming supplies. She thanked her parents and quickly darted upstairs to change. Inside the bathroom, she looked in the mirror at herself. Atem had been right; she did look terrible. Her hair was a mess, she was paler than she had been yesterday, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She sighed and washed her face with warm water. She looked back up at the mirror. It had added a little color back to her cheeks.

She changed uniforms and brushed her teeth and hair. She then stuffed her dirty uniform into the bag her mother had given her. She exited the bathroom and headed back down to the shop. Her parents were still there and they were talking with Atem. Yuugi and Grandpa were behind the counter looking at Duel Monster cards. Anzu went up to her parents and Atem. She handed her mother the bag back.

"Thank you. Mom. Dad."

Her parents smiled at her. "We have to go. We're running late," her father said before turning and heading for the door.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "He's always rushing about. It was nice to meet you, Atem. And thank you."

"The pleasure was mine and think nothing of it, Mazaki-sama." Atem tone was polite.

Her mother turned to Yuugi and Grandpa. "Take care now, Sugoroku. You too, Yuugi." With that, she followed Anzu's father out the door and to their car. Anzu and the Mutous watched them drive away from the door.

"Well, you kids will be late too if you don't leave now." Grandpa said as he glanced up at the clock on the wall.

They shouldered their backpacks and headed out the door, calling their goodbyes. They didn't speak for several minutes.

"Anzu, are you sure you should go to school?" Yuugi asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I said I'm fine, Yuugi." Her tone was a little harsher than she intended. Yuugi winced.

"It is better if she is at school with us so we can watch her incase something goes wrong. Grandpa has to run the shop and her parents also have their own responsibilities." Atem looked straight ahead.

Anzu hung her head. Did Atem expect her to be attacked again? Would she be attacked again?

"I also took the liberty of calling Burger World for you. I informed Takeuchi about your accident and he granted you a few days off."

Anzu perked up. "Atem! I need to work!" If she lost a week's worth of tips and pay, she would be behind in her goal to make enough to get to New York.

Atem shook his head. "If you have a concussion, you do not know when the symptoms shall take affect. It will be safer if someone is always with you and you took it easy." He stared at her earnestly.

Yuugi looked up at Anzu. "Atem does have a point, Anzu."

Anzu huffed. "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"You keep saying that, but I have yet to see it." Atem retorted.

Anzu reared on him. "We've just met! Of course you haven't seen it! We don't know each other!"

Atem paused and stared at her evenly. "And if I have anything to say about it, I will not have to."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "Won't have to what? Get to know me or see that I can take care of myself?"

Yuugi shifted from foot to foot, nibbling his lip nervously. "Anzu…Atem…don't fight…"

Atem moved closer to her. "Anzu-chan, I want to know everything about you. I also do not want to see you in a situation in which you will have to take care of yourself."

The fire fueling Anzu quickly extinguished. Her lips parted in surprise as she stared up into his fathomless eyes. Yuugi fiddled awkwardly with a button on his jacket. Anzu shook her head and turned away from Atem. She continued walking and the two boys followed after her. No body spoke again until they reached the school. Jonouchi, Honda, and Miho waited for them at the gates.

Honda and Miho ran to Anzu. "Anzu! Jonouchi told us what happened at Burger World. Are you okay?" Miho looked at her with wide eyes.

Honda punched his fist into his other hand. "Just wait 'till I get my hands on Kaiba. We now have proof that he's the murderer. For him to just attack you like that at work!"

Anzu blinked in confusion. Then, she remembered the incident with Kaiba last night. "Oh, yeah…" It seemed so unimportant now. She had been more concerned about what Atem was hiding. Though, Honda was right. Kaiba could very well be the murderer after everything that had happened last night.

Jonouchi nodded towards Atem. "Did he walk you home like he said he would?"

Anzu glanced back at Atem. He didn't seem affected by his rude tone. "Yes…Atem showed up." It wasn't lie. He had shown up.

The group entered the gates and looked around the campus grounds. Not many other students were outside and none of them were female.

"Everyone must be terrified after they found Watase-chan." Yuugi said softly.

Anzu nodded. She was terrified too. And the only one she could talk to about it was Atem and he was keeping some big secret. So, in reality, she was alone.

"Miho is very scared!" Miho squealed before moving closer to Honda. Honda grinned and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Fear not, Miho-chan! As a beautification member, I shall not let any harm befall you!" He puffed out his chest.

The others groaned.

**X**

The group quickly took their seats once they entered the classroom. Anzu looked around, wondering if any more students would be missing. And there was an empty seat. She leaned closer to Yuugi.

"Yuugi, isn't that where Kaiba sat?" She whispered.

Yuugi glanced over at the desk and paled. He nodded slowly. Anzu slowly sat back in her desk. She noticed Atem shift in his desk, slightly closer to her. She swallowed.

Sensei entered the room and everyone stood and bowed. As he began to write on the board, they took their seats again. He was starting the lesson, Anzu realized, without mentioning Kaiba's absence. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the literature book she needed. She noticed a piece of paper sticking out between the pages. She did not remember putting it there. She had a folder for every class and every paper was neatly put away inside those folders. With shaking fingers, she grabbed the folded paper and moved it to her lap. It was another note. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching before she unfolded it and read it to herself.

_You have entered the bonus round, Anzu-chan._

_Good luck._

She glanced around again. No one was watching her. She looked over at Atem. He was intent on the board even though he still had not been given any materials. Her eyes slid back down to the note.

Her book had been in her bag. The only people who had had access to her bag had been her friends. And Atem.

Anzu's fearful sapphire eyes slid back to Atem. Had he left the note? What did it mean?

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. He raised a brow at her stare. She could only continue to stare at him.

_'Oh, gods…What is happening?'_

* * *

><p>What do you think is happening? I really do like to hear your theories. Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


	6. Locker Room

I was going to have this up at midnight this morning, but it started storming really bad and I was like "Ah!" so I shut down...Anyway, I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Locker Room**

Anzu and Miho entered the locker room. Miho was chattering happily away about some new watch or the other she wanted. However, Anzu was again tuning her friend out. The girls went to their lockers and Miho easily began twisting her combination. Anzu eyed the locker wearily. Would there be another note? She slowly reached out her hand and twisted in her combination. The locker swung open and she breathed a sigh of relief to find only her gym clothes.

Anzu changed out in a daze. She kept thinking about the new note. She had not shown it to Atem or the others. Atem had asked about her stare between periods, but she brushed it off as nothing. She knew he didn't believe her lie, but he didn't press her.

She followed the other girls to the indoor swimming pool. She took her place and when the coach blew her whistle, she dove in with the other girls. She felt a little uncomfortable wearing a bathing suit with some sicko parading about. However, she tried to focus on the thought that there were only girls in the room with her.

She turned and began her return lap. She enjoyed working her muscles this way. It was very similar to dancing. When she reached the starting side again, she grabbed onto the edge of the pool and rested. She was the first girl to come back, most were only about halfway on the return lap. She looked up when a shadow darkened the water. The coach loomed above her.

"Mazaki, a messenger came and said you're needed in the office."

Anzu raised a brow, but pulled herself out of the pool. She grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and headed for the locker room. She opened the door and screamed when she saw another person there.

Atem leaned against her locker casually. He didn't look up at her. She tightened her towel around her chest.

"Atem, get out! You can't be in here!"

He looked up at her, his jagged blonde bangs bouncing as he did. "I figured this would be the only way we could speak to each other."

She walked further into the locker room and the door closed behind her. "What are you talking about?"

His crimson eyes flickered down from her face to graze over her towel covered, soaked body. They quickly flickered back to her face. "You do not really have to go the office. I just used that as a farce to get you alone."

Anzu became nervous. "Ok…You have me. Now what?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You received another note, did you not?"

"How did you know about it? Did you leave it?" She shivered from the coolness of being wet in a chilly room.

Atem noticed it. "You are cold," he stated. He pushed away from her locker and turned away from her. "I will not look. You have my word."

Anzu reluctantly went to her locker and pulled out her uniform. She kept the door open for extra protection as she peeled off her wet suit.

"To answer your question, I did not leave you the note."

Anzu began to quickly slip back on her uniform. "How did you know about it? You weren't paying attention to me."

"Anzu…I pay attention to everything you do."

Anzu's eyes widened and her fingers stilled on her blouse's buttons. "What?"

"Are you decent?" Atem asked gruffly.

She glanced down at her blouse and quickly finished buttoning it. She began to rub her dripping hair with her towel as she reached out her free hand to his shoulder. Atem slowly turned to face her. Anzu stood transfixed, like prey looking into the eyes of an Egyptian cobra.

Atem slowly moved closer to her and cupped her face between his hands. "Why are you so different?" He murmured.

Her eyelids fluttered. "Why can't I trust you?" She murmured back.

He searched her eyes. "You are smart not to."

At the moment, Anzu didn't care about what he had just told her. She didn't care that she was in danger. She didn't care that her life had been flipped upside down during the past two days. All she cared about was that she was alone with Atem.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He eagerly returned her kiss and an electric shock passed through them both. Anzu gasped as Atem wheeled them around and pressed her against one of the lockers. She moved her hands up to around his neck and moaned when he pressed tighter against her. She could feel his hard puzzle pressed against her stomach, but it didn't hurt her.

She had never felt anything better in entire life. Not even dancing compared to Atem's kiss. She felt free, as if he was absorbing all of her worries. She never wanted to let him go…

However, Atem slowly pulled away from her because they both needed oxygen. Atem rested his forehead against hers as they panted. They slowly opened their eyes and stared into the others.

"That…was a bad idea." Atem whispered huskily.

Anzu felt pain and sadness at his words. "Why?"

"You are becoming a distraction."

Now, she felt fear. "From your mission?" Crap, he didn't know she knew. Too late now, she figured.

His eyes widened briefly before becoming slits. "How did you know about that?" He sounded dangerous in that moment and looked it every bit.

She gave him her own smirk. "How did you know about the note?"

He moved away from her. "Touché," he said as he sat down on a bench between the rows of lockers they stood among. "To answer your question, even though I appeared to be watching Sensei, I was really watching you. I saw you find the note and read it."

Anzu sat down next to him. "But, you were so focused. How did you do that?"

Atem sighed and raked a hand through his wild tresses. "Years of training, Anzu."

She noticed for the first time that he was dropping the honorifics with her. "Training for what? Your mission? What is it? And what do I have to with it?"

Atem placed his arms on his lower thighs and leaned over, glancing up at her before looking down at his studded shoes. "You know a lot. I want to tell you everything, Anzu, but I can not."

For the first time, she saw pain etched onto his face. She leaned closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why can't you tell me?"

He looked back up at her. "I do not want to endanger you." He whispered brokenly.

Anzu felt emotion built in her throat. "Atem…"

He looked away again. "What did the note say?"

Her fingers griped his shoulder lightly before she moved her hand down his arm and to his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his and he slowly returned her grasp.

"It said: 'You have entered the bonus round, Anzu-chan. Good luck.' What does that mean?"

Atem's gaze moved to their intertwined hands and tightened his hold. "It means that he had meant to kill you last night. Thus, you have entered what he calls the 'bonus round.' This…monster enjoys playing games with people."

Anzu leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. All of the boundaries between them had been dropped, for the most part. "Why me?"

Atem leaned his head against hers. "I do not know, Anzu."

There was silence for a moment. "I can't help be feel that the big clue here is games…" Anzu mumbled.

Atem nodded against her head. "It is. He is playing with all of us. Everyone that has been affected. He does not care. It is all a game to him."

Anzu thought about all of the clues. "Games…Besides, you and Kaiba, who else likes games?" She stiffened. The answer was so obvious. "Oh, gods…Yuugi."

The bell ending the period rang shrilly, breaking the moment. The two jumped up. Atem grabbed her hand and lead her out of the locker room. They barely missed the other girls running in to change out.

"Where are we going?" Anzu asked.

He did not look back at her. "I have to get you out of here and to a safe place until I can verify that Yuugi is not the killer."

Anzu shivered again. Though, this time, it was not from being cold. It was from horror. How had it come to this? Just yesterday she had thought this guy was the murderer and now, somehow, it had been turned and placed on Yuugi's shoulders. She didn't want to believe it, but it all fit. The games, access to her books, the motivation being that she knew he had a crush on her and she had yet to return those feelings.

"Atem, Yuugi is my best friend…how could he…?" She trailed off.

Atem guided her out of the building and they began to leave campus grounds. She marveled at how they were not stopped. They continued walking through the town until they reached a hotel. Anzu stared in awe of it because it was one of those fancy, five star hotels that she dreamed of one day staying in when she was a famous dancer on Broadway.

She followed Atem in and to the counter where he was admittedly given a key and told a room number. She continued to follow him to an elevator; feeling awkward as people stared at them, assuming they were there to do…things. She blushed as she glanced at Atem's serious face. She was certain that that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

The elevator stopped on the top floor and opened. It was the penthouse suite. She raised a brow and followed Atem into the living room area. The elevator closed behind her.

"Atem, how did you…?"

He smirked and, for an instance, became the cocky boy from the day before. "I have…special privileges."

Anzu glanced around at the spacious room. There was a large couch, a glass coffee table, and an entertainment center in the middle of the room while decorations such as fake plants and statues were scattered around, giving the room a false-homey feeling.

Atem crossed his arms. "You will stay here. You are to let no one in or contact any one. I will come back for you."

Anzu narrowed her eyes. "Now wait just one minute, Mutou Atemu, you can't force me to stay here!"

In a blink of an eye, Atem stood before her. "On the contrary, my dear Anzu-chan, I can," he murmured. His puzzle glowed brightly, the way it had in her dream.

"What…?" Anzu closed her eyes quickly to shield them. Her face slowly relaxed and she slumped against him as she, once again, slipped into nothingness.

Atem bent slightly and picked her up in his strong arms. He straightened and looked down at her face; her bangs covered her closed eyes. "I am sorry, Anzu-chan," he whispered, as he turned and carried her to another room.

**X**

Honda, Jonouchi, and Yuugi walked together back to their classroom.

"I can't take anymore of that." Jonouchi grumbled, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"It's just karate. A real man can do it." Honda grinned. "You're not upset that I won against you again, are you?"

Jonouchi snorted. "Of course not. Because I know that I can take you on in Duel Monsters any day."

Yuugi looked up at his friends. "Karate isn't about winning or losing. It's not that kinda game."

Jonouchi looked down at him. "You know what ain't fair, Yuug?" Yuugi shrugged, so Jonouchi answered his own question. "That you don't have to spar with anyone. You just do practice excerizes."

Yuugi's shoulders dropped. "That's 'cause I'm the only one in my weight class..."

Honda smacked Jonouchi upside the head. "Yow! Why does everyone kept doing that?" Jonouchi yelled.

"Because you keep saying stupid things, baka." Honda answered smuggly.

Yuugi smiled up at Honda as they entered the classroom. Miho immediately went to them, her hands clasped before her and her crystal blue eyes wide with fear and worry. Honda grabbed her shoulders.

"Miho-chan! What's wrong?"

"Anzu was called out of gym. No one has seen her since."

The guys eyed each other, concern filling them.

"And Atem is missing, too."

Yuugi gasped and his eyes widened while his amethyst irises shrank. Jonouchi and Honda narrowed their eyes at each other.

"I knew somethin' was off about that guy." Jonouchi said. Honda nodded curtly.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


	7. Trapped

Thanks for reviewing. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Trapped**

When Anzu finally came to, she jerked up. She frantically looked around, observing her surroundings. She was in a dark bedroom. It wasn't hers or Atem's. The sheets felt scratchy against her legs and palms. She looked down and noticed that her pink school jacket was gone. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Her jacket hung neatly over the back of a wooden chair in the corner. She went to it and grabbed it roughly.

_'Just wait 'till I give Atem a piece of my mind,' _she thought darkly as she went to the closed door. She grabbed the knob and twisted. It stuck; the door was locked, she realized with fright. She dropped her jacket and shook the knob roughly and then began to bang on the door with her fists.

"Atem! Let me out! Atem! You can't keep me here!" She screamed, tears of terror threatened to spill at any minute. "Atemu!" She sobbed as she turned and slid down the door slowly, despair filling her heart.

She placed her head down on her bended knees and allowed her tears to fall. She shook as sobs raked her chest. She was trapped.

She felt so lost and confused. What was happening? Where was Atem? Had he gone after Yuugi? Was Yuugi safe? So many thoughts and questions swirled in her mind. She leaned her head back against the door and stared dejectedly up at the white ceiling.

She had been so foolish. She had allowed herself to trust Atem. To get close to him. To love him. And now she was a prisoner while he was Kami knew where, possibly going after Yuugi.

She turned to look at the window. It was closed and the flowered print curtains hung slack in front of it, trailing the beige carpeted floor like a cape. She grabbed her jacket and punched her arms into the sleeves, pulling it on as she walked determinedly to it. She pushed the curtains aside and looked out. Her stomach dropped when she looked out at the Domino City sky line. She was at least fifteen stories up. That was way too high to try to jump out. She placed her hand on the cool glass.

"Yuugi…" She whispered.

**X**

Yuugi stared sadly out the window of the classroom. _'Anzu…' _He had never felt so scared in his life. Where were Anzu and Atem? Fourth period had been canceled and the school was on lock down as senseis scoured the campus, searching for them. Yuugi glanced at his friends. Miho cried silently on Honda's shoulder. Jonouchi tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. Several girls were huddled together in the corner of the room, whispering about Anzu being the next victim and Atem being the killer. It was driving Yuugi mad.

Jonouchi slapped his hands on his desk and stood. "Ah! Forget this! We should be looking for Anzu, not trapped in here like kids!" He yelled.

Honda nodded. "Anzu's a strong girl, but she could never hold her own against Atem. We beautification members should be searching for her!"

"And what are you gonna do? Beat Atem with brooms?" Jonouchi snorted.

Yuugi felt sick to his stomach. "Anzu…"

Jonouchi moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Yuug. We'll find her."

Sensei entered the room. Students began to fire questions at him.

"Have you found her?"

"Have you found him?"

"Is she alive?"

He held up his hands to quiet everyone. The room slowly returned to silence. "I can't say anything as of yet." He looked at Yuugi. "Mutou-kun, please come with me."

Yuugi felt weak as he slowly stood and headed to the door. Jonouchi, Honda, and Miho watched him go. He didn't glance back at them as he exited the room and door closed.

"Something's wrong!"

"I bet Yuugi and his cousin are in it together!"

"It's always the quiet ones!"

Miho cried out as allegations began to fly around the room. Honda glared at everyone. Jonouchi slowly returned to his desk and sank down.

**X**

Yuugi entered the dean's office slowly. Two police officers stood waiting for him with the dean. He gulped as he slowly sat in the stiff chair in front of the desk.

"Mutou Yuugi?" The female officer confirmed.

Yuugi nodded.

"I am Aria-sensei and this is my aibou, Yamada-sensei. We want to ask you about your cousin, Atemu." Aria had a kind and gentle voice and face.

Yuugi felt slightly calmer. "Atem would never…"

Aria nodded. "I know this is hard to understand, Mutou-kun, but your cousin skipped gym and Mazaki-chan was pulled out of her gym class. Neither has been seen since. Now, can you tell me how Mazaki and Atemu felt towards each other? Did they like each other? Hate each other?"

Yuugi looked down at his feet. "Atem had shown interest towards Anzu. But, Anzu said she hated him. But, last night I caught them almost kissing."

Yamada snapped his fingers. "That's it! The two snuck out to be alone together."

Aria shook her head. "I want to believe that, but Mazaki does not appear to be that kind of student. Perfect marks and attendance. It doesn't fit."

Yamada tapped his finger on his chin. "What do we know about Mazaki or Atemu?"

Aria looked at Yuugi curiously. "Can you fill us in, Mutou-kun?"

Yuugi smiled. "Anzu is the best dancer. She's kind and caring, but strong and determined. She's been my best friend since we were kids…" His smile fell. "Atem used to bully me when we were kids. We both like games and he would always beat me at them. But, now he's different. He's still self-assured, but he was more focused on Anzu than anything, even Duel Monsters –which he's a champion at-. Last night, he sat outside Anzu's door all night."

The adults started at this. "What was he doing at Mazaki's house?" Yamada asked.

"Atem walked Anzu home and she fell down a flight of cement stairs. He brought her to our house and she spent the night in his room." He didn't mention how he had felt that something was off about their story.

The dean rubbed his temples. "Officers, what are you going to do? I have five dead students and one missing. Do you have enough to put out a warrant for Atemu?"

Yamada nodded. "We might."

The dean looked at Yuugi. "You can go, Mutou."

Yuugi nodded and stood. He headed for the door, but paused when he reached it.

"Yes, Mutou-kun?" Aria asked.

"You will find them, right?" Yuugi asked quietly.

Aria's face fell. "We will do everything in our power to bring Mazaki home."

Yuugi left the room without another word.

**X**

Atem walked briskly down the sidewalk. He had changed out of his school uniform and now wore his leather clothing again, but he kept the jacket on with the buttons open. The bottom blew out slightly behind him.

He had felt bad about using his powers on Anzu like that, but he had to do it. He couldn't have her running around. It would endanger his mission. His brow twitched when he finally found a pay phone. He entered it and closed the door behind him. He slid his quarters in and waited while the phone rang. How much he longer for a cell phone at times. However, the priests would never hear of it as it would be far too easy to track him if he had one on him. Thus, he was resorted to using pay phones and land lines, which at times where difficult to find.

The ringing stopped and a familiar voice spoke over the phone to him after the charges were accepted. "Where are you?" It asked; its Egyptian accent heavy.

"Shadi, I have Anzu." He winced, preparing for the priest to begin yelling at him. This had not been part of the plan. Atem didn't care. Anzu was important.

Shadi was quiet for a few seconds before: "Pharaoh, is this wise?"

Atem winced. He hated it when they addressed him as such. "I think she will lure him out. He wants her badly."

"You are there to find the item, my Pharaoh, not play his game." Shadi scolded.

Atem twined his finger around the curly phone cord. "I am aware of that. I also believe that I have landed us into some hot water with the school. Can you call and smooth things over?"

"Of course, Pharaoh. Any more leads?" Always polite and to the point.

Atem sighed. "Is it…possible that _Yuugi _could be the one?"

There was silence again. "We would have known. Sugoroku would have noticed something and informed us. And surely the puzzle would have reacted if the item was that close."

Atem thought that over. "That is true." Yuugi slipped down a few places in the possible suspects list. Though, it was not too far down as the only other person on that list was Kaiba. Both were quiet for a few minutes.

"Atemu, you can not bring Mana back by protecting the girl." Shadi whispered.

Atem closed his eyes, trying to keep the memory of finding Mana dead at bay. "I know that, Shadi." He whispered. Her soulless hunter green eyes stared at him from behind his closed lids. "However, I can avenge her by stopping him."

"I only fear that you are putting yourself in danger by putting yourself between him and the girl."

Anger coursed through Atem. "You want me to leave her unprotected when he has already attacked her once? He left her another note, Shadi. He will not give up until he has her."

"My Pharaoh, I did not mean to offend. I merely worry that you are over your head this time. Should I send reinforcements? Mahado has volunteered to come."

Atem sneered. "It is my fault this monster was able to get the item. If I had not been with Teana and Jono, none of this would have happened. I need to repair my honor. Mahado can stay out of it."

"Of course. If anything else turns up, please inform me."

"Fine. Farewell." Atem slammed the phone back into its cradle before Shadi had a chance to reply.

Atem hung his head, his spikes drooping. If he had not been trying to be a teenager -to have an actual life- and he had been taking care of his responsibilities, Mana would not have had to die. It was his entire fault. Now, he was beginning to care for Anzu and Mana's killer had set his sights on her.

He narrowed his eyes. He would stop at nothing to stop this man and avenge Mana. And protect Anzu.

**X**

After a few hours of being alone, Anzu had laid back down on the bed. She was just beginning to doze off when she heard the elevator stop in the main room. She jerked up when she then heard the elevator doors open and someone walking towards her door. She jumped up and ran to the side of the wall next to the door. When Atem or whoever opened it, the door would block her from view.

The footsteps drew nearer and she heard the person unlock the door. The knob turned and the door opened slowly. She quietly drew in a deep breath. She could tell by looking at the shadow cast on the floor that it was Atem.

Atem quickly entered the room. "Where is she?" He muttered.

Anzu darted from behind the door and ran out of the room. Tears of joy welled in her eyes when she saw that the elevator was still opened. She reached out her hand towards it.

She felt someone grab her around her waist and pull her to the ground. She screamed and squirmed in Atem's grasp. However, Atem was stronger than he looked and was able to roll them over so she was pinned on the ground below him. He panted lightly from the effort of holding her down. He straddled her waist and her wrists were caught in his hands and held above her head. Anzu continued to squirm.

"Do not do that again." He grunted.

Tears leaked from the corners of Anzu's frightened eyes. "Please, Atem, let me go…" She whispered brokenly.

His eyes widened slightly. "Do you think I want to hurt you, Anzu-chan?" Anzu nodded. Atem sighed heavily. "It is not me that you should be afraid of."

"Yes, I really believe that while you are holding me against my will." Anzu crinkled her nose in frustration.

Atem chuckled at her expression. "If I let you go, will you not run?"

"Will you tell me what is going on? Everything?" Anzu looked up at him fiercely.

"At this point, it is probably the safest and smartest thing to do." His face gave away that he did not really want to.

"You better start talking." Anzu said as Atem got off of her and reached down a hand to help her up. She eyed it wearily before taking it.

"Where should I begin?" Atem asked himself as he walked towards the couch.

Anzu slowly followed him and sat down beside him. "The beginning."

Atem nodded slowly. He stared into Anzu's sapphire eyes deeply; his crimson eyes were serious and seemed to belong to someone much older than him. "Anzu, what I am about to tell you has not been told to any outsider in over three millennia."

Anzu felt shivers travel up her spine at his mystifying tone. And Atem began to tell her his story.

* * *

><p>Yes, you all must wait until tomorrow to hear about what is up with Atem. Hehe. Review please.<p>

~Azarath101


	8. The Truth

This is the longest chapter yet, I think. Enjoy! Also, I might not be able to update tomorrow. Just warning you now, so don't hunt me down! I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**The Truth**

Atem took a deep breath as he finished his story. He held the Millennium Puzzle in his hands and he was gazing intently down at it. "And that it my story," he concluded.

Anzu rubbed her aching temples and stood from her spot on the couch. She walked over to the window and looked out at the city below. Night had fallen and the city below was alive with different colored neon lights. Anzu held her arms, hugging herself.

"So…let me get this straight. There has been a secret society in Egypt for more than three thousand years. And you are technically the Pharaoh of Egypt. You and this society of priests spend all your time protecting the world from…the darkness.

"And your puzzle is a Millennium Item. And a Millennium Item is really powerful and your Item allows you to play Shadow Games, which reveal a person's true morals.

"One of these Items was stolen. That Item has the power to steal people's souls, and your best friend, Mana, was killed while trying to protect it, even though it belonged to your other friend, Mahado. You're here to find the Item and avenge Mana because you blame yourself. Because while you were off with your normal friends, Jono and Teana, –who know nothing about any of this- the same guy that is killing people here broke into the temple and stole the Item."

She looked at his reflection in the window. "Did I get everything?"

Atem nodded, not glancing at her. "If I had just accepted my responsibilities, Mana would still be alive…" He pinched his eyes shut.

Anzu's throat tightened. She turned and quickly went to him, kneeling before him and placing her hands over his larger ones. She looked up at his face. "I believe what you said because of that dream I had last night. Which, I guess, wasn't a dream after all, but something to do with your puzzle? But, it's not your fault that Mana was killed. That has to be really hard to accept. I mean, you're just eighteen and you're the Pharaoh of Egypt, but you can't tell anyone. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Atem slowly opened his eyes and stared down at her. "Anzu, I had been shirking my duties so I could attempt to be normal. That day, the day Mana was killed, was the day that I was finally starting to own up to my position as Pharaoh. I snuck out of the temple and went to Teana and Jono. I had to tell them I could never see them again.

"The part that I hate is how ironic it is. I finally decide to be responsible, and it kills someone I cared about."

Anzu had to fight to continue to look up at him. "Did you…love Mana?"

Atem's eyes clouded over. "Yes, I did love Mana. However, we tried to be in a relationship, but we realized we did not love each other that way. It was more of a family type love.

"And Teana…had fallen in love with me. That is one reason I had to break it off with her and Jono. I loved her enough as a friend to not want to drag her into all of this."

Anzu stared down at his puzzle. It was actually very beautiful and delicate looking up close. "So, why did you tell me all of this? I mean, you could have just used your puzzle again to knock me out."

Atem slowly flipped his hands over so that he could hold her hands. "I did not want to continue to draw on my dark powers, Anzu-chan. You are far too precious to me to continue to endanger you with them. And telling you the truth will allow you to know what we are up against."

Anzu tilted her head back up so she could stare up into his eyes. "Atem…" She truly felt touched by what he said. She pushed aside the romantic part of what he said, and focused on the seriousness. She cleared her throat. "Well, then. We know it wasn't Yuugi. He hasn't left Domino City. And," she reluctantly continued, "Kaiba hasn't left Domino City either. Not that I know of, anyway. And everything Kaiba does is all over the news."

Atem's grasp tightened. "Yuugi has already been cleared by Shadi."

Anzu laid her forehead on his knee, enjoying the coolness of his leather pants. "So, now what?"

He sighed and stood, pulling her along with him. They stood before each other. Atem reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He held it clutched in his hand. "Who ever it is knows how the society works. They know I am Pharaoh. After the other night, he should know that you are under my protection, yet he still wants you."

Anzu was confused. "I understand that. What is your point?"

Atem moved to behind her. He placed something around her neck and she then felt his hands move as if to clasp a necklace. Anzu looked down and Atem slowly turned her to face him. A silver cartouche hung from a silver chain around her throat. Something was carved on the cartouche in what she guessed was Egyptian.

"My point is that I want you to wear that. It has been infused with the power of my puzzle and will offer you some protection if, by some chance, he is able to get to you while you are alone."

She placed her hand over it and looked up at him. "What does it say?"

"Ancient Pharaohs would carve their names into cartouches so that they would always know their name. My name has been carved onto that cartouche. It will inform any Egyptian that knows of the society that you are under my protection." He reached up his hand and brushed a piece of her chestnut hair behind her ear, allowing the soft strands to run through his fingers. "As long as you wear that, he can not touch you." He whispered.

Anzu felt tears string behind her eyes. "Atem…"

He captured her lips then. Anzu eagerly returned his kiss. He tangled his hands in Anzu's hair as she reached up her own hands and placed them on his neck, pulling him closer.

Anzu moaned when Atem removed his hands from her hair and moved them slowly down her body to her hips. He gripped her thighs tightly and Anzu, understanding his message, jumped up slightly, allowing him to wrap her legs around his waist. They both moaned when Atem moved towards the wall, pressing Anzu against in.

Somewhere along the way, Atem's tongue had slipped into Anzu's mouth and their tongues engaged in a dance that Anzu had never tried before, but found exciting and easy.

Anzu felt the puzzle pressed against her again and it felt warm through her blouse. Her eyes shot open as she recalled the problem they were currently faced with. She moved her hand down to Atem's chest and pushed lightly. Atem quickly parted, eyes immediately serious again.

"Anzu, what is wrong?"

She stared into his beautiful eyes. "Atem, we can't do this. Not now. We have to find that guy before anyone else gets hurt."

Atem took a step back and allowed Anzu to slide her legs back down, until she could stand again. Some untold emotion flashed in his eyes. "Of course. Forgive me." Atem quickly turned away from her.

Anzu reached out from him, but he moved away. "Atem, you have a lot on your mind for someone so young…" She said softly.

He moved to the couch, where he had taken off his jacket while he had been telling her everything. He reached for it and began to pull it on. "I told you before that you were a distraction." He didn't look at her.

"Atem, I-"

He abruptly turned to face her. "Come on. I shall take you to your home. You should be safe there with your parents for tonight. I will come for you in the morning."

Anzu rubbed her arm. "What about our disappearance? Won't they wonder?"

"Shadi is handling that." He answered simply.

**X**

Anzu and Atem walked through the brightly lit sidewalks of downtown, heading towards Anzu's home. They had both been silent. Anzu chewed her lip and continuously glanced at Atem, whose eyes darted around, possibly looking for anyone that looked suspicious.

She moved closer to him. "Tell me more."

He glanced down at her. "About what?"

She grasped his hand. "Growing up in that society. That must have been so hard and lonely."

He looked ahead of them. "It was not so terrible. I had friends within the society. Mana was the best friend I had, though. She was very reluctant to take on her responsibilities, too.

"As children, Mana and I used to hid and play in these large vases that were all over the temple. And, of course, I could always sneak out and see Jono and Teana."

"Yuugi said you were mean to him as a kid, why?"

Atem sighed heavily. "I was jealous of Yuugi. He was able to have a life and he did not have to deal with the Egyptian side of our heritage."

"Oh, I understand." She looked down. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you when we first met. For threatening you."

She looked back up quickly when Atem started laughing. "Anzu-chan, there is nothing threatening about you. I could easily take you any time."

Anzu growled lightly. "Oh, really?"

He stopped and they eyed each other. "I have already taken you twice. And the murderer has already gotten to you once." He was as much serious as he was joking.

"Ok, so maybe I should give up the whole bad girl thing then."

Atem laughed and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they started walking again. "Anzu-chan, I would not change a thing about you. Except, perhaps, the fact that there is a sadistic madman after you."

Anzu leaned closer to him. "You're much more carefree tonight. It's like the Atem before, wasn't the real you."

"Well, I have never had a companion that I could be complete honest with before. It tends to make one more carefree and slightly lightheaded."

Around them, downtown slowly began to dissipate as they drew closer to the residential area. The game shop came into view. Honda and Jonouchi stood outside the door with Yuugi. Anzu broke away from Atem and ran to them.

"Honda! Jonouchi! Yuugi!" She shouted, happy to see that her friends were safe.

They turned, mixtures of shock and anger on their faces. Anzu reached them and pulled Yuugi to her, hugging him. His face turned beat red as a sappy look came over his face and his eyes glazed over.

"You're all okay!"

Honda and Jonouchi narrowed their eyes at Atem as he joined the group. "Of course, we're fine. But, what's _he _doing here?" Jonouchi demanded.

Anzu pulled away from Yuugi. She looked over at Atem, unsure of their story. Atem's face was impassive. Yuugi looked up sadly at Anzu.

"Where the hell did you take Anzu?" Jonouchi continued.

"Yeah, do you expect us to believe that crap lie the school told us?" Honda backed Jonouchi up.

"That depends. What were you told?" Atem asked quietly.

Jonouchi crossed his arms. "That you two were pulled out of school today because of something to do with the learning abroad place. But, there was a mix up in the office because something was lost in translation, so you two pulled out and no one was informed."

"Then that is what you are to believe." Atem's voice was mesmerizing.

"But it's not the truth!" Jonouchi yelled.

Anzu placed a hand on his chest, holding him back. "Jonouchi, I'm fine. Let's just forget the whole thing."

Her friends stared at her in surprise.

"Anzu…we went two periods thinking you were hurt. Or worse." Yuugi whimpered.

"Well, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She turned to Atem. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and took off running.

"Anzu!" Yuugi called after them. She didn't stop.

"Why are we running from your friends?" Atem asked.

"Because, they are starting to ask too many questions. I don't want to involve them in this." She panted slightly.

Soon, they reached Anzu's house and they slowed. Atem walked her to her door and she turned to face him.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me."

He narrowed his eyes. "I shall come for you in the morning. Do not leave until I arrive."

Anzu nodded. "Ok."

Atem cupped her cheek again and stared hard into her eyes. He then leaned closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips before turning and walking down the steps of her porch.

"Sweet dreams, Anzu-chan." He called before blending into the shadows of the night.

Anzu sighed happily before unlocking her door and entering her house. The lights were off. She fumbled along the wall until she hit the switch and turned the lights on. She kicked off her shoes before heading to the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?"

She noticed a note on the table and picked it up. She was frightened until she recognized her mother's perfect writing.

_Anzu,_

_Your father and I were called away on business. Short notice, I know! We'll be back in two days. Leftovers are in the fridge and money is in the cabinet next to the microwave._

_Also, congrats on helping Atem with his learning abroad thing. The school called and told us about it. That is a nice thing you are doing for him._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Anzu let the note fall back to the table. She was alone. And there was a killer after her. She glanced at the phone, debating to call Atem and ask to stay with him again. Or call and ask Miho to spend the night.

She huffed in frustration at herself. It was just one night. She would be fine. No need to act like a scared child. She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and began to eat it as she headed up the stairs to her room.

She decided that she would enjoy the time alone.

**X**

Atem arrived back at the shop and went in. Grandpa stood behind the counter, locking the glass case that contained the rarest cards the shop sold. Atem moved to go up the stairs when Grandpa called out to him. He stopped and turned to face him.

"Shadi called me today. He made it seem like you were having some trouble finding the Item."

Atem rolled his eyes. "I am not. I plan to lure him out by staying close to Anzu. If he wants her so bad, he will risk facing me to get her."

Sugoroku Mutou eyed his grandson wearily. "I just hope that you are not in over your head."

Atem turned away. "Grandpa, I am the Pharaoh of Egypt. The son of Ra. With the power of the Millennium Puzzle on my side, I can stop him." He headed up the stairs.

Grandpa sighed and shook his head. "Kids these days. With their Millennium Puzzles, spiky hair, and leather pants."

**X**

Yuugi jumped off his bed when he saw Atem walk by his door. He ran to his doorway and stopped his cousin.

Atem looked frustrated. "What, Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked down, afraid. "Atem…what happened between you and Anzu today? Honestly?"

Atem's face twisted in pain. He was tired of hiding things from his family and the people he had come to call his friends. However, Anzu had shown a great amount of caring towards Yuugi and Atem wanted to make Anzu happy. And Anzu wanted Yuugi and the others to stay in the dark.

"Nothing happened today, Yuugi. She merely helped me with my schooling." He began to walk away.

"I know that you two were really about to kiss the other night and that you were lying to me!" Yuugi yelled.

Atem stopped. He did not turn to his cousin. "And?"

Yuugi's eyes became worried. "Is Anzu in trouble or something?"

"I can not tell you, Yuugi."

Yuugi ran to his cousin and punched him in the back weakly. Atem turned to face him, unaffected. Tears welled in Yuugi's eyes.

Atem's eyes searched Yuugi's face. "You love her, do you not?"

Yuugi nodded his head curtly. "And…I won't let you put her in danger!"

"Do not worry, Yuugi. I will protect Anzu with my life." It the truth as well as all he could tell his cousin.

Yuugi wiped away his tears when he saw the fierceness in his cousin's eyes. "You…love you too, don't you?"

Atem looked away with his eyes and nodded once. Yuugi staggered backwards, as if punched.

"Atem…" Yuugi felt like he had lost the ultimate game: Winning Anzu's heart. Yuugi had seen the small changes in Anzu's behavior towards Atem. And, he knew, he had lost. Because, how could he ever hope to compare to Atem? Yuugi looked down, sniffling. "If you hurt her…"

"Yuugi, I would never hurt Anzu."

Yuugi turned and ran back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Atem stood alone in the dark hallway.

* * *

><p>Review please.<p>

~Azarath101


	9. Captured

This is a really short chapter, but it was all I had time to do today. Sorry! I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Captured**

Early morning sunlight filtered in through Anzu's curtains. She breathed softly in her slumber, her chest rising and falling gently. A peaceful smile tugged at her lips.

A strident ringing sound loudly filled her once quiet room. She yelped and sat up quickly, falling to the floor in a tangle of blankets and sheets; a pillow falling atop her tangled haired head. Angrily, she ripped the pillow from her head and slapped her hand down on her alarm clock, cursing the person who had thought to invent one.

Taking breaths to calm herself, she stood up and set her bed to rights. She wobbled slightly and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She turned and headed towards her closet. She felt her stomach churn as the room spun around her. Her head throbbed painfully and her vision was blurry.

She pulled out her desk chair and sat down, laying her head on the cool wood of the desktop. Something was definitely wrong. She stared at her cell phone. Should she call Atem and tell him she was sick and alone? She started to reach for it when the doorbell rang.

She raised her head slightly, wondering if she would be able to make it down the stairs. She grabbed her cell and carefully stood. Using a hand to support her on the wall, she slowly exited her room, and headed down the stairs. Figuring it was Atem, she didn't bother grabbing a robe. She really didn't care if he saw her in her short, pink silk nightgown. She smirked slightly, wondering how he would take it in as it barely covered her thighs and showed a good portion of her cleavage. The cool metal of his cartouche rested above the valley of her cleavage.

Somehow, Anzu made it down the stairs and to the door. She slowly opened it, a smile plastered on her face. It quickly fell and she wished she had grabbed a robe at seeing her guest.

"Bakura?" She placed her cell phone on the small table beside the door and leaned against the doorway, her arms folded over her breasts.

The silver haired transfer student smiled at her kindly. "Good morning, Anzu-chan."

Anzu glanced around. "Not to be rude, Bakura, but, why are you here?"

Bakura stepped closer to her. "The Pharaoh sent me to get you."

A shiver traveled down her spine, making her shudder. Fear gripped her heart. "Is he okay?"

Bakura looked around. "Perhaps this is not the best place to have this conversation."

Anzu nodded and stepped aside, allowing Bakura to enter. He was right. Talking about secret societies was best done secretly. Bakura entered her home. While Anzu closed the door, a sick smile twisted across his face.

**X**

Atem quickly walked down the stairs. He could hear Yuugi and Grandpa already moving about in the shop. The Pharaoh entered and his family looked up. Yuugi quickly looked back down to his feet. Grandpa held up a vanilla envelope to Atem.

"Atem, someone dropped off a package for you this morning."

Raising a brow, Atem moved towards the counter and took the large vanilla envelope. There was no return address. Atem quickly ripped it open and dumped the contents onto the counter. A RPG piece and a letter fell to the glass counter.

Atem picked up the game piece and examined it closely. His blood turned to ice as he recognized the features so very carefully painted onto it. Dark brown hair flowed down the metal character's back. She had startling forest green eyes. She was tan colored and wore a light brown dress with a gold belt and matching gold bracelets, anklets, and necklace. The figurine fell from Atem's fingers and clanked on the floor.

It was a perfect representation of Mana.

**X**

Anzu had excused herself and ran upstairs to slip on her matching pink, silk robe. She tied the ribbon loosely around her waist and hurried back down to Bakura. He still stood in her living room. Anzu clasped her hands together.

"Is everything okay? Is he hurt?" She worried.

Bakura shook his head. "Nothing is wrong as of yet. He is just…close to finding the culprit. He sent me to take you to a safe location."

Anzu tilted her head to the side. "How do you know about Atem being the Pharaoh?"

Bakura unbuttoned his top button and pulled out a necklace. It was gold and looked like a dream catcher, only instead of a design in the middle, a flat version of the Millennium Puzzle rested in the center of the circle. Five spears hung from the bottom. Anzu could tell it was a Millennium Item.

"That's a…"

Bakura nodded. "Yes, I hold a Millennium Item. It is called the Millennium Ring."

Anzu narrowed her eyes slightly. "How come Atem never told me you were on our side?"

Bakura shrugged. "The Pharaoh was not as open with you as you thought. After all, you are just an outsider. After he finds the killer and avenges Mana, he will probably just return to his temple in Egypt and forget all about you." Something flashed in Bakura's eyes.

Anzu lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "Atem wouldn't…He…I thought…" Would he just leave her once he avenged his friend?

Bakura smirked. "The Pharaoh has always been selfish. Only caring for himself. He thinks he can have everything. Even when another has already set his sights on her- I mean it."

Anzu felt dread course through her. She felt so stupid. Yuugi had said he was a bully. People don't change. Well, Jonouchi and Honda had, but Anzu knew them. What did she really know about Atem? Other than that story he had told her, nothing. And that story could have been fake.

Her head pounded again and she felt weak. She moved back and sat heavily on her couch, holding her head. She closed her eyes.

"Are you alright, Anzu-chan?"

Anzu shook her head. "I feel sick."

Bakura moved closer to her. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. A spark of gold came out from her and shocked him. He removed his hand quickly, rubbing it. He sneered as he noticed the cartouche.

"It is most likely the cartouche you are wearing. An outsider does not know how to control the darkness. He should not have forced it on you."

Anzu opened her eyes slowly and stared down at the cartouche. She held it in her hand, feeling the insignificant weight of it.

**X**

Atem ignored Grandpa and Yuugi's quandaries and snatched up the note. He tore it open and read it, his narrowed crimson eyes quickly sliding across the white paper.

_Pharaoh,_

_Let the Shadow Games begin. _

_Do you think you can find her? _

_Thief King_

Atem growled and fisted his hand, balling up the note. The killer –the Thief King- was going after Anzu. He probably already had her. Where would he take her? Who was it?

"Son of Sphinx!" Atem screamed, throwing the balled up note down and stamping his foot. His composure was completely gone and he could have cared less.

"What's wrong?" Grandpa asked, his eyes wide.

"He has her." Atem whispered.

Yuugi paled. "Who has who?"

Atem shot a glare at his cousin. "The murderer has Anzu."

Yuugi's eyes welled with tears. "Anzu!" He yelled, unsure of what to do.

Atem stepped forward, his foot knocking against the Mana figurine. He glanced down at it. He slowly bent over and picked it up. Something about it was familiar. Where had he seen it before? He held it out to Grandpa and Yuugi.

"What type of RPG game piece is this?"

Yuugi reached for it and took it. "It looks like that new one. The one Bakura came in the other day and bought pieces for." He answered. "But, what does this have to do with Anzu?"

Atem snatched the piece back. Maybe, he still had time to reach Anzu. "You have a cell phone, correct?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Atem headed towards the door. "Text Anzu. Tell her to stay away from Bakura!" He called, opening the door and running out.

"Atem!" Grandpa called after him. Yuugi looked confused. Grandpa glanced at him. "You better do it and quick." He told him.

Yuugi pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and sent Anzu the quick text before following after Atem.

**X**

Anzu narrowed her eyes at the cartouche. Anger made her hand shake as she clutched it and ripped it off, throwing it to the ground. Bakura smiled.

"Feeling better?"

She didn't know. She didn't feel any better. "I don't know. My head is killing me."

From the table by the doorway, her phone began to vibrate. She scowled and slowly stood. The room span around her as she headed towards it. She steadied herself with the table with one hand while she flipped her phone open with the other. It was a text from Yuugi.

_Stay away from Bakura._

Anzu raised a brow before it sunk in. She gasped and wheeled, dropping her phone. Bakura stood behind her with a sickening grin plastered on his face.

She didn't even have time to scream as he held up the Millennium Ring and a gold light shot out from it. Her sapphire eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground.

**X**

Atem pushed himself faster when he saw that Anzu's front door was open. He barreled up the stairs and into her house. He paused in the front room, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Anzu! Anzu!" He called.

No answer.

He glanced down and saw Anzu's blue cell phone lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Yuugi's text was still on the screen.

His crimson irises shrank. He was too late. "Oh, no."

He stood slowly. He noticed something silver on the floor by the couch and went to it, kneeling and picking it up. It was Anzu's cartouche. He clutched it in his hand. Why had she taken it off?

He stood when he heard Yuugi enter behind him, panting hard. He did not turn to face his cousin.

"Where's Anzu?" He panted.

"Where does Bakura play his RPGs?" Atem could feel the weight of Mana's figure in his pocket.

"Why?"

Atem wheeled around to face Yuugi. "Damn it, Yuugi! That is where Anzu is! Tell me!"

Yuugi stepped back, frightened. "He plays them at this old, abandoned warehouse on the edge of town! I've only been there once before, but he has this huge table set up to play on and a computer hooked up to it to monitor the game."

"Take me there."

Yuugi took a deep breath, finding his courage. He nodded his head once. "Okay."

Atem looked down at Anzu's cartouche. _'Anzu…Just hold on a little longer.'_

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


	10. Reasons Revealed

Sorry for the late update! I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Reasons Revealed**

Anzu's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head was foggy and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She was in a large, empty room. The walls were a dull gray and there were no windows and only one door. The only light came from the flickering fluorescence light above her that stretched across the room. She gasped and sat up. Her movements were restricted. She looked down and saw that she was tied to a chair with rope. She struggled against her bounds. She looked back up when she heard someone enter.

Bakura stood in the doorway. His hair was spiked slightly, casting his face into shadows. He wore a sickening grin again.

"You are finally awake. Good. I could not have you unconscious when the Pharaoh arrives." His tone was pleased, as if he enjoyed her fear.

Anzu struggled again. "You won't get away with this!" In any other situation, she would have laughed at the cliché. Now, she couldn't afford to.

Bakura stepped slowly into the room. Anzu leaned back against the chair as he stopped before her and leaned down. "My dear, I already have. Once the Pharaoh arrives, I shall challenge him to a Shadow Game and he will loose. Then, I shall send him to the Shadow Realm and steal your soul."

"Why would you steal a person's soul? What's the point?" Anzu asked, hoping that if she kept him talking, she could keep him distracted until Atem arrived…and that he would be clichéd and tell her the rest of his plan.

Bakura leaned away from her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something and held it out for her to see. She gasped. It was one of the RPG pieces he had gotten from Yuugi's grandpa. And it was painted to look like her.

"I stole the Millennium Ring because I want to posses all of the Millennium Items. I knew that if I could lure out the Pharaoh, I would have a chance to steal his puzzle. With the puzzle, I can posses the other five items.

"The foolish apprentice would have lived if she had just given me the ring. However, she would not and I had to steal her soul."

The apprentice? Mana. Anzu narrowed her eyes up at Bakura. "You're despicable."

Bakura laughed again. "I have not finished telling you the rest. Now, quiet, girl." His eyes darkened and he slapped Anzu across the face. The slap echoed in the room.

Her head twisted to the side, her cheek stinging. Tears burned in her eyes, but she held them back. She would not let this monster see her cry. She swallowed them back and glared up at him again.

"I came here, planning to lure out the Pharaoh by stealing the souls of girls similar to Mana. I knew he would find the connection once he caught wind of several girls comparable to Mana where being killed.

"However, my love for games got the better of me. The new RPG game was released three weeks ago and I began to wonder: What if I infused the souls into game pieces? I could have a powerful army of magician girls. I would be unstoppable in the gaming world.

"I began to choose my victims more carefully after the first one. Suzuki Eiko, the first one, the one like Mana, did have a usable skill. She was childlike and playful. A decent trickster. I could use her well.

"Arakaki Hanako: She was powerful and strong from her years of mixed martial arts. She would be a wise choice in a hand to hand match.

"Arakawa Emi: She was intelligent. She would be a strong leader.

"Ito Kimi: She was fierce and unstoppable. Anyone else would have struggled to make it from day to day, the way she had. Growing up in terrible foster homes was not a fantastic way to be raised. She had skills that would be useful in under cover missions.

"Watase Chou: She would be a perfect sacrifice to summon more powerful pieces. She always put others before herself in her life; therefore, she would have no qualms about doing it in the Afterlife.

"And, of course you." Anzu stiffened when he stroked the side of her face. His hand moved into her hair and he gripped the silky strands, pulling her face towards his. She could not hold back her whimper of pain. He smirked.

"So agile and light…so beautiful. You will be the crowning jewel of my fighting force." His eyes lit up with laughter. "After all, no battle is complete without the bait. I knew that little Yuugi loved you and that he was related to the Pharaoh. If you were placed in danger, I knew the Pharaoh would come immediately to rescue you to help his cousin. Of course, I had never dreamed that he too would fall in love with you. It made him careless."

Anzu paled. "Atem will stop you." Her voice wavered.

Bakura laughed and released her. She slumped back in her restraints. Bakura folded his arms across his chest.

"You do not sound so confident. And it was unbelievably easy to put doubt into your pathetic, weak heart. You probably did not even stop to consider any other possible reasons you felt sick."

He grinned. "I saw your sickness. You were so dizzy you could barely stand. It was from the head wound you received the other night when I attacked you. How lucky was I to find that your concussion did not take affect until I was ready to make my next move?"

_'If you have a concussion, you do not know when the symptoms shall take affect. It will be safer if someone is always with you and you took it easy.' _Anzu's eyes widened as Atem's words came back to her. She slumped lower, staring down at her thighs. She should have called Atem as soon as she found out her parents were gone. She should have trusted him.

She heard Bakura walk away from her. The door opened and his footsteps paused. She glanced up through her bangs. "I must admit that it was so cute watching you try to solve the mystery. Especially with thinking the notes were jokes and blaming Kaiba. And in case you were wondering, I knew the Pharaoh was supposed to pick you up the night I attacked you. So, I had prewritten the last note and shoved it into your bag before I vanished. I wanted to draw out the game; taunt you."

He smirked. "It pleased me that no one had even considered me. I guess I am too British to be considered a murderer." He exited the room, and slammed the door closed behind him; leaving Anzu in darkness.

Anzu closed her eyes sadly. "Atem…Yuugi…" She whispered.

**X**

Yuugi and Atem were crouched behind hefty, wooden crates. They were just yards away from the abandoned warehouse that Anzu and Bakura were in. Atem's eyes flickered around, searching for another entrance besides the front door.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Yuugi whispered.

Atem glanced at his cousin. "The plan is that you are going to go to Grandpa and tell him to contact Shadi." Atem had given Yuugi a rundown of everything on the way there.

Yuugi frowned. "I want to help save Anzu."

"You will help her. Look, if something happens to both of us, Anzu will never be saved. However, if you leave and inform Shadi, she will still have a chance if I fail." Atem turned his gaze back to the building.

Yuugi slumped. "Do you plan on failing?"

Atem's hands tightened their hold on the crate in front of him, his knuckles turning white. "Yuugi…I will sacrifice my life in order to save Anzu and stop Bakura. It just never hurts to have a back up plan."

Yuugi gulped. "Are you sure you should go alone?"

"It is me he wants, Yuugi." Atem said solemnly, standing.

Yuugi slowly joined Atem and the two stood in silence for a moment, the wind ruffling their spikes.

"Atem, promise me you'll save Anzu?" Yuugi looked up at his cousin, his jaw set.

Atem returned his cousin's somber gaze. "I promise."

Yuugi nodded stiffly once before turning and running off. "Go kick his butt, Pharaoh!" Yuugi called over his shoulder.

Atem spared his cousin a small grin before he turned back to face the building, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He moved around the crates and slowly headed towards the main entrance: A heavy looking steal door. Atem paused ahead of it before pushing it open quickly. It was in dire need of oil.

His shadow was casted across the dark, floor. The only thing in the room was a medium sized table in the corner that appeared to be a RPG terrain table. A laptop sat on the edge of it. Directly across from him, was another door, this one smaller and seemed to lead to a backroom.

Had they been wrong? Where Anzu and Bakura here? He slowly stepped into the front room, his heels clicking and echoing loudly. "Anzu?" He called.

"Atem?" He heard someone call out.

His eyes widened. "Anzu!"

"Atem! No!" Her cry came from the backroom.

Atem dashed to it and threw the door open. Anzu sat in a chair in the middle of the room. Her left cheek was red, her hair was a tangled mess, and she wore her night clothes. Her eyes were wide with fear. A rope was tied around her arms and torso, holding her in the chair.

"Anzu!" Atem cried, moving further into the room.

Her tears spilled from her eyes. "Pharaoh, don't! It's a trap!"

After she said that, the floor opened below her and she screamed as she plummeted down. Atem's eyes widened and he leapt forward, reaching for her. The trapdoor closed and Atem fell roughly to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

He quickly pushed himself up with his hands. His hands and fingers clawed the ground, searching for the release. "Anzu? Anzu!"

Malicious laughter caused him to fly to his feet, whirling around. He fisted his hands as Bakura materialized from the shadows.

"Bakura," he spat.

"My, my. Look at the mighty Pharaoh now."

The Eye of Sennen glowed golden and dangerous on his forehead. "Where is she?"

Bakura grinned, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. "Let us play a Shadow Game. The winner gets to keep both of the Millennium Items andthe girl."

Atem drew in a deep breath to calm himself. He was the King of Games; therefore, winning would be easy. "Very well. What kind of Shadow Game?"

Bakura held up five RPG figures. "A RPG game. My five magician girls against your one magician girl."

Atem reached into his pocket and pulled out Mana's figure. He narrowed his eyes at it. _'Mana…' _He looked back up. "It is game time," he told Bakura coldly.

**X**

As Yuugi had been running back to the game shop, he had called Honda and filled him in. He was thrilled when he saw Honda, Miho, and Jonouchi waiting for him at the shop. He paused outside the door with them, panting. He doubled over, his hands resting on his knees.

"Yuugi-kun! Where's Anzu?" Miho cried out, her eyes wide. Honda pulled her to his side and held her.

Yuugi looked up. "Atem should be facing Bakura now. I have to tell Grandpa to call Shadi!"

Honda shook his head. "We already told him, Yuugi. He called Shadi and Shadi's sending help."

Yuugi smiled, relieved. Jonouchi clapped him on the back, almost causing him to fall over. "Come on, Yuug. Let's go help Atem."

Yuugi looked up, confused. "What? Bakura is dangerous! You all could get hurt!"

"Well, you're going back ain't ya?" Jonouchi asked.

Yuugi looked away, sheepish. "Well, yeah…I was planning on it."

"You and Anzu are our friends, Yuugi. And, I guess, Atem is, too. And anyone who messes with one of us…" Honda began.

"Messes with all of us!" Jonouchi finished proudly.

Yuugi was stunned for a moment before he smiled and nodded. "Right!"

Miho pulled on Honda's arm. "Let's hurry!"

The others nodded and took off running back down the sidewalk, towards where their friends were in danger.

* * *

><p>It's just not a YGO fic without some sort of friendship speech...and it didn't come from Anzu! Egads! Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


	11. Shadow Game

Let the games begin...I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Shadow Game**

Atem followed Bakura back to the front room. Fluoresce lights flickered brightly to life above them, illuminating the dirty room. Atem's eyes traveled to the corner where the terrain board was set up. He gasped and moved around Bakura, his hand outstretched.

Anzu sat on one end of the table, her head hung. Her hair acted like a curtain, blocking her face from view.

"Anzu!" Atem cried and began to run towards her.

She looked up weakly. Seeing Atem caused her eyes to light up in encouragement and she flexed her arms, trying to loosen her ropes.

"Stop, Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled. Atem skidded to a stop and turned his torso to face Bakura. "Go to her and I shall send her to the Shadow Realm."

Atem's hands fisted and he turned to fully face Bakura. Anzu's struggling stopped.

"Very good, Pharaoh. Now, allow me to explain the rules." Bakura leisurely walked around Atem to join Anzu at the board. Atem's narrowed eyes followed Bakura. Anzu leaned slightly away from him as he stood by her side. He paid her no mind. "We will choose one game piece each and duel them. As you only have one piece, you will have to use it over and over. We will take turns rolling die and who ever has the higher number, wins the due. The first player with five loses looses."

Atem approached the table slowly. He placed Mana's figure on his side of the terrain. "Are those all the rules?"

Bakura shook his head. "No." He backhanded the expensive looking laptop sitting atop the terrain. It crashed to the ground loudly, exploding into various pieces. Anzu winced. "We will not be using technology to tell us the outcomes. We are both smart enough to read die. Also," he smirked. "When you loose a duel, there will be repercussions."

"What kind of repercussions?" Atem asked. His gaze flickered to Anzu briefly before turning back to Bakura.

Bakura shook his head, smirking. "If I told you, it would take away all of the fun." He tossed Atem two red dice with black spots. Atem caught them gracefully in one hand. "Visitors first. Game start." Bakura placed his first piece on his side of the board. Anzu recognized it as Suzuki Eiko.

Atem clutched the dice tightly in his hand, the blunt edges pressing into his flesh. He flicked his wrist and released the dice, never taking his eyes off of Bakura. As the dice slowed their wild dance, all three participants stared down at them. Bakura appeared calm. Anzu's heart beat rapidly. A bead of sweat form on Atem's forehead. The dice stopped. He had rolled a five.

Bakura snatched the dice up. "No guarantee of winning there." He said as he dropped the dice on the board.

Atem watched the spinning dice intently. Bakura was right. Five and six would not guarantee him anything. Anything higher than five would guarantee a loose. Anything higher than six would guarantee a win. For the most part, anyway.

Bakura's dice made their final moves. Bakura grinned. He had rolled a six. "I rolled the higher number. That is one strike against you."

Atem reached out to snatch the dice when unimaginable pain flared throughout his body. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, holding his head. It felt as if his flesh was being torn from his muscles. And his muscles from his bones. That his entire body was being ripped apart all the way down to the microscopic level.

Anzu screamed shrilly and struggled hard in her chair, causing it to wobble. The four legs banged against the metal floor, adding to the noise. "Atem! Atem! Bakura, stop! You're hurting him!" Tears formed on her thick lashes.

"That is the whole idea." Bakura replied smoothly.

And suddenly, the pain was gone. Atem panted hard on the ground. Well, he now knew what the repercussions were. He glared at Bakura through his blonde fringe as he stood slowly, giving no sign to how badly that had weakened him. He would make Bakura feel that pain and much more.

Atem grabbed the dice and flicked them back down to the table. This time, they stopped on seven. It gave him little hope. Bakura made his roll. A six.

Atem grinned victoriously. "One to one, Bakura."

Bakura was unaffected. "Do not sound so confident."

This time, it was Anzu's turn to scream out. She thrashed in her bounds and tossed her head back, tears falling from the corner her eyes to the ground. Atem snarled, his hands fisting again.

"Leave her alone! She is not apart of this Shadow Game" He screamed at Bakura.

Bakura shrugged. "Indeed she is. I simply chose Anzu to take my corollaries for me. You will suffer one way or another, Pharaoh."

Anzu's screams died away. She sobbed quietly beside Bakura. He removed his piece from the field and placed another one in its place. Anzu barely took notice of it being Arakaki Hanako.

Atem reluctantly reclaimed the dice. His hand shook slightly as he dropped them. His heart pounded as he rolled a nine. Bakura lost another piece as he rolled a five. Anzu's song of terror rang throughout the building.

**X**

Yuugi-tachi slowed their pace when they heard a scream rip through the morning air. They were still half a block away from the warehouse. A shiver ran down all their spines.

"That…sounded like Anzu…" Jonouchi whispered.

Miho moved closer to Honda, whimpering. Sweat formed on Yuugi's brow. He pushed Jonouchi aside and took off sprinting towards the warehouse. The others followed quickly.

**X**

Atem felt both relaxed and nervous as he rolled a five. He was relaxed because Anzu would most likely not be attacked this turn. He was nervous because if he lost this turn, he and Bakura would be tied.

Bakura rolled an eight. Atem gripped the table harshly to remain standing, his knuckles going white. He bit his lip to hold back his cry of pain. Blood trickled from his injured orifice.

"The score is two-to-two." Bakura said sociably, as if he were merely commenting on the weather.

Anzu watched with wide, terror filled eyes. "Atemu…"

The spell passed and Atem snatched the dice. He threw them down forcibly. He felt conflicted as he rolled a ten. His gaze cut to Anzu. She returned his horrified stare.

Bakura gently dropped the dice, a look of boredom on his pale face. He rolled an eleven. He yawned lightly. "Three-to-two."

This time, Atem only winced. If he focused on saving Anzu, the pain was not as bad. He just didn't need to dwell too much on it. As it passed, he whipped to face Anzu.

"Anzu! Next time, try to focus on something else! Think about dancing or your friends! Anything! Just do not focus on the pain!" He pleaded with his eyes.

Anzu sat still for a moment before her jaw set and determination reached her eyes. She nodded her head curtly once, her frizzed hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Don't worry about me. Concentrate on winning."

Bakura angrily chucked the dice at Atem. Atem caught them in his hand once more. "Talk to her again and you automatically loose the next round." He threatened.

Atem clenched his jaw and flicked the dice down, staring holes of hatred into Bakura. He landed a seven. Bakura swiftly grabbed them up and rolled. Atem raised a brow at his roll. Anzu's stomach tied itself in tight knots. Bakura has also rolled a seven.

"In this case we both loose." Bakura removed his Arakawa Emi piece and placed Ito Kimi in her position. "Both sides experience repercussions. The score is four-to-three. One more lose, and you loose, Pharaoh."

Atem winced again as pain shot through him. Anzu pinched her eyes shut and pulled into herself as much as she could as pain rocketed throughout her body. She whimpered loudly.

**X**

Miho watched as the three boys tried to pull the door open. They all grunted as they failed again. Miho pulled on her blue ponytail nervously.

"Miho hasn't heard anymore screaming…" She said softly.

The boys backed away from the door, their eyes moving around to spot another way in.

"The door won't budge. And the windows are too high up. Even for you guys." Yuugi said, despair filling his voice.

Jonouchi pushed up his blue jacket sleeves. "Let me try. Stand back!" The others moved away as Jonouchi approached the door and lifted up his leg. "Nyeh!" He yelled as his leg shot out and kicked against the door.

There was silence for a moment as the other's stared with wide eyes.

"Did he really…" Honda started.

"Kick a metal door?" Miho finished.

Yuugi nodded. "Looks like it."

Jonouchi's eyes widened as pain shot up his leg. He fell back and yelled out as he held his leg to his body. He rolled on the cement ground. Honda kneeled beside him.

"So, how'd that work out for you?" He asked, amusement in his eyes.

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes. "I would like ta see you try sumthin'."

Honda glanced over his shoulder at another warehouse. A garage door was located in the center of it. "I have an idea."

**X**

When the last wave faded, Atem picked up the dice, beads of sweat forming on his brow. _'This next roll could be the end.' _He glanced at Anzu. Her face was sweaty and her frizzy, tangled hair stuck to her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were cracked and red from the tears she had long since stopped shedding. She returned his gaze. He held back his gasp. She didn't stare back at him with the terror and worry he expected. Love and encouragement shown in her wet, sapphire eyes. She believed in him. She believed that he would get them both out of this with out any more harm.

Atem's hand tightened around the dice. _'I just have to put my faith in the dice. Anzu and Yuugi believe that I can stop Bakura. I have to believe that, too.' _He narrowed his determined crimson eyes at Bakura as he released the dice. Bakura frowned at his roll. Anzu and Atem smiled triumphantly. He had rolled a ten.

"Do not look so smug, Pharaoh. You might have merely drawn the game out one more turn." Bakura said as he rolled the dice. He landed a five.

Anzu winced and whimpered as the pain attacked her. Bakura replaced his Ito Kimi piece with his last figure; Watase Chou. When Anzu's whimpering subsided, Atem reached for the dice. They all knew this would be the last roll.

"Bakura. I might have drawn out the game one more turn, but it shall be the last turn you shall posses the Millennium Ring in. Your sick and twisted game ends now." Atem dropped the die and the three watched attentively as they danced about the rough terrain. They slowed and stopped. Anzu's heart sank as Bakura laughed loudly and callously.

Atem's face gave away none of his emotions. It was a blank canvas. Even though he had just rolled a four.

Bakura held the dice in his hand. "You are right, Pharaoh. This is the last turn that I shall posses the Millennium Ring. After this, I shall own not just the ring, but the puzzle as well!"

Anzu watched in dread as Bakura dropped the dice. Atem remained emotionless. The dice began to slow their wild spinning.

**X**

Honda strapped a sleek black helmet to his head. The others watched with wry expressions as he started up the matching black motorcycle Honda had found inside the garage.

"Is this…smart?" Yuugi asked no one in particular.

Honda revved the engine. "Nope. Completely insane. But, we have to get that door somehow."

Jonouchi pointed at the bike. "And _this _is your grand idea?"

Honda flipped down the clear visor of his helmet. "It's better than kicking the door like a baka." Yuugi gripped Jonouchi's arm when he growled. "Now, move out of the way!"

The others followed his orders. "Good luck, Honda-kun!" Miho called.

Honda smiled at her briefly before turning and eyeing his target. He revved the engine one more time before releasing the clutch and rocketing across the parking lot towards the locked door separating them from the duel inside.

* * *

><p>At this point, Honda, Yuugi, Jonouchi, and Miho's only purpose is comic relief. Wait...wasn't that their only point in YGO anyway? Well, except Yuugi. He sometimes served a purpose. Review please! Next update: The exciting conclusion to the Shadow Game.<p>

~Azarath101


	12. The Door of Darkness

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**The Door of Darkness Has Opened**

_**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!:**_

_"Bakura. I might have drawn out the game one more turn, but it shall be the last turn you shall posses the Millennium Ring in. Your sick and twisted game ends now." Atem dropped the dice and the three watched attentively as they danced about the rough terrain. They slowed and stopped. Anzu's heart sank as Bakura laughed loudly and callously._

_Atem's face gave away none of his emotions. It was a blank canvas. Even though he had just rolled a four._

_Bakura held the dice in his hand. "You are right, Pharaoh. This is the last turn that I shall posses the Millennium Ring. After this, I shall own not just the ring, but the puzzle as well!"_

_Anzu watched in dread as Bakura dropped the dice. Atem remained emotionless. The dice began to slow their wild spinning._

**X**

Anzu had never felt so scared in her life. If Bakura's dice landed anything above four, she and Atem were goners. What were the chances of him landing anything below four? Her gaze flickered briefly to Atem. He was emotionless. She wished she could read his mind.

His gaze traveled from the dice to her. A small spark of emotion flashed in his eyes before they returned to the dice and narrowed slightly. Anzu sat back in her chair, astonished. Had that been confidence in his eyes? Was he sure that he could win? Anzu shook her head. She had to be confident, too. They were going to win. They had to.

The dice made their final roll. Bakura and Anzu gasped loudly at the final number. Atem smirked proudly.

"Snake eyes?" Bakura screamed.

Atem pointed his finger at Bakura. "You have lost, Bakura. Now return to me Anzu and the ring."

Beads of sweat formed on Bakura's brow. He nervously glanced down at Anzu. Her face was split with a smile of relief. He narrowed his eyes. In a quick, fluid motion, he yanked the knot holding Anzu down, releasing its hold on Anzu and pulled her up to him. She gasped as her back collided with his front. One of his arms encircled her waist and his free hand went to around her throat. Anzu's eyes widened in fear and her own hands went up to Bakura's, grasping frantically.

"Anzu!" Atem made as if to move towards them, but stopped when Bakura's hand tightened, causing Anzu to whimper breathlessly. Atem growled.

"I refuse to give up the ring!" Bakura yelled, his voice hysterical. "I will make my escape with the girl. If you try anything, I will send her soul to the Shadow Realm." Bakura stepped backwards, dragging Anzu with him.

Atem growled again. How could he get Anzu away from Bakura?

A part of his question was answered when something heavy and fast crashed into the door. The door flew into the room, crashing against the wall behind the. A person flew through the air behind it, yelling. A black motorcycle flipped over end and landed within the doorway, blocking the exit.

Screams erupted from outside when the motorcycle landed wrong and exploded. Flames and pieces of metal flew through the air. Atem launched himself across the table and grabbed Anzu by her slender waist, pulling her away from a startled Bakura. They both grunted as they landed on the ground harshly; Anzu's head slapping against the unyielding floor. Atem placed his body over Anzu's to protect her as debris soared around them and a heat wave blasted against them; ruffling their hand and clothes. A few pieces of debris flew at them, some bouncing off harmlessly, while others cut into flesh.

Anzu and Atem breathed heavily. Slowly, they opened their eyes as the wave of heat began to recede slightly and the clanking of metal raining down stopped. Anzu smiled up at Atem.

"You did it! We won!" She cried out happily, throwing her arms around him and pulling him down to her.

Atem buried his face her hair. He had not quite finished the game. However, he would take joy in this small victory. Atem leaned away from her and stood, pulling her with him. He tried to smooth her hair back from her face. There was a small gash across her forehead and blood slowly oozed from it.

"Are you badly injured?" He inquired, barely placing his fingers over her head wound. She winced.

"Just scratches." He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was more worried about him. He nodded, alleviating her worry.

He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side as they turned to stare down at Bakura. He gaped up with wide eyes. Pieces of the table were atop him, but he was not badly injured.

Atem reached down and yanked the Millennium Ring from around his neck. He clutched it in his hand. "You did not follow the rules, Bakura. Penalty game. The door of darkness has opened!" The Eye of Sennen glowed upon his forehead again. "_Mind Crush!_" Atem yelled.

Bakura screamed in agony as the darkness in his heart was shattered. His coffee eyes went blank. Anzu leaned heavily against Atem.

"Is it…over?" She asked quietly. She felt as if anything else would push her over the edge and she would collapse.

Atem turned them away from Bakura. He released her gently and bent down, carefully knocking pieces of table aside to reveal all seven of the RPG pieces lying together on the floor. "Not quite," Atem answered her as he picked up the one of Mana. "I still have to return Mana's soul to her body and free these souls so they may move on to the Afterlife. And destroy the game pieces."

Anzu dropped to her knees beside him. She carefully picked up the piece that looked like her. Atem watched her curiously as she glanced up and eyed a small fire burning on the ground a few feet away from them. She chucked her piece into the fire. They watched as the paint ran down the figure, the browns, pinks, and blues mixing and bubbling from the heat. Then the silver metal began to melt into itself. Atem looked at Anzu, watching the flames dance across her determined face.

Atem then turned his attention back to the five remaining pieces. He murmured the spell that would release the souls of Anzu's friends and the two watched in wonder as their spirits rose from the tiny toys, twisting and dancing together, before exploding into tiny, twinkling orbs that floated towards the ceiling and disappeared.

Together they tossed the five figures into the flames and watched them join Anzu's figure. They looked up when they heard sirens in the distance. Shakingly, they stood; Atem shoving Mana's figure back into his jacket pocket.

They heard a groan from across the room. A person rolled over. A few small fires burned around him and more metal debris were scattered around him as well. Anzu and Atem rushed to his side.

"Oh, gods! Honda!" Anzu cried as she kneeled beside him.

Honda looked up and smiled at her weakly. "I got the door open," he whispered. His brown eyes rolled into the back of his head before closing. His head slumped to the side.

Tears gathered at the corners of Anzu's eyes. "No…Honda!" Anzu's hands fluttered uselessly around as she choked back her sobs. The outsides of her vision began to darken and grow blurry.

"Anzu! Atem!"

Anzu did not turn when she heard Yuugi call out. Atem stood and called back. "Yuugi! I need help lifting Honda!"

"We can't get in! The door's blocked, but help is coming!" Yuugi called back.

Anzu leaned against Atem's legs. She could no longer support herself. Honda was one of her best friends and he had risked his life to help her and Atem. Atem glanced down at her and dropped to his knees behind her, gripping her shoulders.

"Anzu? Are you all right?" Anzu could barely hear him over the sirens. She looked back at him. Her vision closed in on his face.

"Atemu…"

She slumped back in his arms. She had reached her limit.

**V**

It took the fire department half an hour to extinguish the flames in the doorway and haul the remains of the motorcycle out of the way. Two firemen came in to extinguish the small fires that burned within the warehouse. Once it was deemed safe, three stretchers were wheeled in to collect Bakura, Honda, and Anzu. It took the E.M.T. a few minutes to convince Atem to allow them to take Anzu away.

Atem walked beside Anzu's stretcher as they wheeled her out of the building and towards an ambulance. Yuugi, Jonouchi, and Miho rushed to their sides. Yuugi cried silently.

"Is Anzu okay?" Jonouchi asked.

Atem nodded as they hefted her into the ambulance. "She fainted. She hit her head, though. And Ra knows what Bakura did to her before I arrived."

Another stretcher wheeled passed them and Miho turned and cried out, "Honda-kun!"

The E.M.T.s began to hook him up to breathing and monitoring machines before he was even loaded in. Miho rushed to his side, sobbing.

Atem turned to Jonouchi. "Why did Honda ride a motorcycle into the door?"

"We couldn't get it open. It was his idea. It probably just made everything worse, though." Jonouchi crossed his arms sorely.

Atem smiled lightly. "Remind me to thank him. His entrance is what allowed me to rescue Anzu in the end."

"Neyh?"

Yuugi whipped his eyes on the back of his hand. "Really?"

Atem watched as two E.M.T.s began to hook Anzu up to breathing and monitoring machines. "Bakura had her and if Honda had not crashed into that door, I do not know how I would have saved her." He explained quietly.

The three males turned when Bakura was wheeled beside them. He was awake now. Aria and Yamada stood next to his stretcher.

"Mutou Atemu?" Aria asked.

Atem nodded.

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

Atem glanced at Yuugi and Jonouchi. "What have you told them?"

"We told them that the murderer had Anzu and you had gone in to rescue her." Yuugi said. He glanced at Bakura, chewing his lip.

"Everyone's reason here has been explained save him." Yamada supplied; handcuffs gleamed in his hands.

Atem stared up at Aria and Yamada, his crimson eyes hypnotizing. It was true that Bakura had murdered and tortured people, but it had not been him. It had been the darkness of the Millennium Ring. Atem knew he could not explain that to these outsiders and he knew that he could not allow the pure Bakura to take the fall for Yami Bakura.

"He was-"

Bakura grabbed his arm. Atem stared down at him, his lie dying on his tongue. Bakura peered up at him earnestly.

"It was me. I killed those girls and took Anzu-chan." Bakura whispered.

Atem-tachi watched in silence as Yamada slapped one cuff to Bakura's wrist and the other to the railing of the stretcher. Aria began to state Bakura's rights as he was lifted into the last ambulance.

Honda's ambulance screamed as it flew away; Miho riding along with him. Bakura's flew afterwards; Yamada riding with him as Aria followed in their squad car. An officer turned to the remaining teens. "One of you may ride with Mazaki-chan," He said gently.

Jonouchi back away, his hands raised. "She would want one of you two with her."

Atem and Yuugi gazed at each other. They both knew that the stronger man would let the other ride with her. It would be like in that book in the Bible where the mother gave up her half of the baby so it would be happy. Yuugi looked down, gripping his backpack straps in his small hands.

Atem reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Anzu's cartouche. He dangled it before Yuugi. Yuugi's amethyst eyes were wide with confusion.

"You go with her. There is something I have to do. Just…give this back to her when she wakes up." Atem whispered. Though his voice was strong, Yuugi could see the pain deep in his eyes.

Yuugi reached for the cartouche and nodded. "Okay…"

As Yuugi jumped into the ambulance and sat on the small bench beside Anzu, he kept his gaze on Atem. Atem stared at Anzu with a mixture of regret and love in his eyes. Yuugi's eyes watered as the doors were slammed shut and the vehicle lurched forward.

He had lost the game again. He had not been man enough to let Anzu go, even though he knew she loved Atem. Yuugi glanced down at Anzu's face. Her eyes were closed and if it wasn't for the wire under her nose, the crusty gash on her forehead, and the bruises and scrapes, one would think she was simply sleeping peacefully. Yuugi carefully clutched her cold hand, mindful of the I.V. stuck into her hand.

"Anzu…" He whispered.

"…Atem…" Anzu murmured.

Tears spilled from Yuugi's eyes, rushing down his face to fall on their clasped hands.

* * *

><p>Okay, there's like two more chapters left. So, what pairing do you think this will end as? Review please.<p>

~Azarath101


	13. Waking Up

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Waking Up**

Night had fallen over Domino City. Cars and people still bustled around downtown, desperately trying to reach their final destinations for the night. Shop owners were closing up and turning off their neon 'open' signs. While other places of business were just getting prepared to open up, such as bars and clubs. Other buildings showed no sign of opening or closing. The only changes in these places were the change of the shifts. One such industry was the Domino City Hospital.

In a private room not too far away from the I.C.U., rested a girl with chestnut colored hair. Her hair was fluffed around her stark white pillow and her arms, stuck through with wires and I.V.s, rested loosely above the matching white blanket, pulled up to her chest. She breathed softly, unaffiliated by her minor wounds. A piece of gaze was tapped over her forehead where stitches kept sealed a minor gash.

Asleep in a hard chair beside her was a small boy her age. His tri-colored, starfish like hair drooped from his hours of staying at her bedside. Dark circles caressed his under eyes.

Besides their steady breathing, the only other sound in the room was the steady beeping of the girl's heart monitor. That steady beeping is what pierced through Anzu's muddled slumber. She slowly blinked open her eyes, wincing from the brightness of the light above her. She tilted her head to the side and saw Yuugi through the silver railings.

"Yuugi…" She murmured.

She continued to stare at her sleeping friend. Her memories were all so hazy. She did not remember waking up that morning. She remembered something about a game. And she remembered unbearable pain laced with the game.

_**This time, it was Anzu's turn to scream out. She thrashed in her bounds and tossed her head back, tears falling from the corner of her eyes to the ground. Atem snarled, his hands fisting again.**_

_**"Leave her alone! She is not apart of this Shadow Game!" He screamed at Bakura**__._

Anzu turned her head back to the ceiling above her. She remembered a small explosion and being grabbed. Her last memory was of one of her friends being hurt. Had it been Honda?

_**Anzu leaned against Atem's legs. She could no longer support herself. Honda was one of her best friends and he had risked his life to help her and Atem. Atem glanced down at her and dropped to his knees behind her, gripping her shoulders.**_

_**"Anzu? Are you all right?" Anzu could barely hear him over the sirens. She looked back at him. Her vision closed in on his face.**_

_**"Atemu…"**_

_**She slumped back in his arms. She had reached her limit.**_

"Atem," she whispered. What had happened to him? She felt so hollow inside. She could barely remember anything and she had no idea if Atem was hurt or if Honda was alive. She forced herself to push away the fog and remember anything else. Like how she had gotten in a hospital bed.

A blush of frustration painted Anzu's cheeks when nothing came back to her. She tried to push herself up with her arms, but hissed in pain and stopped. She looked down. She had pulled on her I.V.s. A small bruise was forming around the needle in her elbow crease. She sighed and lay back down.

Beside her, she heard movement. She rolled her head back towards Yuugi and saw him fluttering his eyes open. He blinked sleepily as he stared back at her. Realization dawned on his face and he sat up in his chair, his eyes going wide.

"Anzu! You're awake!" He jumped up and went to her side.

Anzu smiled weakly up at him. "Yuugi…what happened?"

Yuugi grasped her hand tenderly, careful of a wire stuck into her hand. His thumb softly rubbed circles on the side of her smooth hand. "You fainted before you guys got out of the building."

Anzu searched Yuugi's amethyst eyes. "What happened to Atem and Honda?" Yuugi's eyes flashed before darkening. Anzu tensed. "What's wrong?"

Yuugi chewed his lip before answering her. "Honda's still in the I.C.U. He hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said he hit his head pretty hard when he crashed. Actually, you both gave us quite a scare. They found three bumps on your head. Luckily, there was only mild trauma."

Anzu tightened her fingers around Yuugi's hand. "You stayed with me?" Blushing, Yuugi nodded. "Who's with Honda?"

"Miho's parents came and picked her up about an hour ago. Jonouchi is with him now." Yuugi replied.

Anzu glanced down at their intertwined hands. "And Atem? Is he okay?" When Yuugi didn't answer her right away, Anzu looked back up at him, fearing the worse. She thought she remembered Atem telling her he was fine…

"Atem left." Yuugi whispered simply.

It felt like someone had driven a knife into Anzu's heart and then twisted it to the side. Tears pricked at her eyes. "What?" Her heart monitor picked up.

Yuugi leaned down towards her and stroked the side of her face with his free hand. "I think he went back to Egypt. But," Yuugi released her hand and dug into his jacket pocket. Anzu's hand felt terribly cold without Yuugi's own holding it. Her fingers twitched.

Yuugi pulled out a silver necklace and held it out for her to see. A tear leaked from Anzu's eye at seeing it. It was Atem's cartouche. "He wanted me to give you this."

Anzu slowly and carefully reached for it, somehow managing not to pull anymore wires. Yuugi let it fall into her hand and she clutched it. "Will he come back?"

Yuugi turned his face away from her. "Grandpa called Shadi a little while ago. He didn't tell me much, but it sounded like Atem won't be coming back."

Anzu's hand fell back to her side and she slumped back into the bed, her head pressing into her pillow. Another obscure memory came back to her.

_**Anzu narrowed her eyes slightly. "How come Atem never told me you were on our side?"**_

_**Bakura shrugged. "The Pharaoh was not as open with you as you thought. After all, you are just an outsider. After he finds the killer and avenges Mana, he will probably just return to his temple in Egypt and forget all about you." Something flashed in Bakura's eyes.**_

_**Anzu lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "Atem wouldn't…He…I thought…" Would he just leave her once he avenged his friend?**_

_**Bakura smirked. "The Pharaoh has always been selfish. Only caring for himself. He thinks he can have everything. Even when another has already set his sights on her- I mean it."**_

Had Bakura been telling the truth? Anzu's chest tightened. "Bakura…" She whispered.

"Oh, he admitted that he was behind everything. But, I think Shadi is pulling some strings so that he'll plead insanity since Atem didn't want Bakura Ryou to take the fall for Yami Bakura. I'm still a little confused about the whole thing. There are two Bakuras?" Yuugi told her, thinking she had been asking about their transfer friend.

Anzu looked away from Yuugi. "Atem told me why he bullied you as kids," she whispered.

She could sense that Yuugi was taken aback by that by her sudden change of topic. "Why?"

"He told me that he was jealous of you because you could have a normal life. That you were allowed to be a kid." She explained to him softly. Yuugi was silent.

She did not feel that it was right for Atem to have to live such a dreary life. Atem had such a kind and loving heart, but he was forced to only focus on being a secret Pharaoh and keeping the world safe from the darkness. He had told her that living in the temple had not been hard, but she knew he was lying. She had seen the pain in his eyes. More tears spilled from her eyes, dampening her pillow.

Yuugi turned her face towards his. Through her veil of tears, she could see the pain and sadness deep in his childlike eyes. His thumb caressed her face, whipping away her tears. "Anzu….did you love Atem?"

Anzu drew in a shakey breath. "Yuugi…"

Every touch and kiss Atem and she had ever shard came flooding back to her. Every gentle murmur. Yes, she realized, she did love Atem. However, she also loved Yuugi. Yuugi had been with her through everything, ever since they had been children. However, she had never felt the emotions that Atem caused in her before. She had never felt that passion, even when dancing. She knew that she would have to make a choice. She could choose either her best friend or the man who had rescued her twice. The man that she knew had changed her life. The man she knew she would never forget.

The man that had left…

Anzu stared up into Yuugi's eyes. "Atem's not coming back." She stated.

Yuugi shook his head sadly. "I don't think so."

Anzu tilted her head away from Yuugi to look up at her heart monitor. She wanted to see what it would show when a heart broke. "Then, no, Yuugi. It would be pointless to love someone a million miles away." She watched as, for the briefest moment, the red line flat lined and then came back up. So that's what it looks like, she mused. When one's heart breaks, one dies for a moment.

"Anzu-"

"Yuugi, please leave me alone for awhile." Anzu gently cut him off. She pinched her eyes tightly closed, holding in the rest of her tears. She heard Yuugi's sneakers tap against the floor and then the door open and close. Then, she let her dam break and she sobbed quietly.

They both knew that she had lied. She loved Atem. And she always would, even if a million miles separated them.

**X**

Yuugi stood outside Anzu's door. He could hear her whimpering. He slumped against the door, sliding down it to the ground. A tear escaped the corner of his eye and he quickly rubbed it away. He felt so stupid.

After everything Anzu and Atem had been through over the past few days, it was understandable that she would choose Atem over him. However, they had been through a lot together, too. He had thought it would have been enough.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. Jonouchi stopped before him. His blue eyes were tired and worried. "Yuugi. Is Anzu okay?"

Yuugi nodded and slowly stood. "Yeah, she just woke up. How's Honda?"

Jonouchi smiled lightly. "He just woke up, too. He keeps asking about Miho. Something about not wanting her to see him like that. Heh, if he only knew…"

Yuugi smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Jonouchi glanced at Anzu's door. "Somethin's not right," he muttered. He grabbed Yuugi's shoulders. "What's wrong, Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked away with his eyes. "Anzu's just a little shaken, that's all."

"You're lyin', Yuug." Jonouchi pressed.

Yuugi closed his eyes tightly. "I'm not, Jonouchi! She's just upset that Atem left." He yelled loudly, causing a few nurses to glance over at them from the nurses' station.

Jonouchi released him and straightened, his hands sliding into his pants pockets. "Just give her some time, Yuug. After a few months, she'll realize he ain't coming back."

Yuugi looked up at his friend astonished. Jonouchi glanced down at Yuugi from the corner of his eye. "I'm going to check on Shizuka and then I'm headin' home. See ya tomorrow." He walked away.

Yuugi looked over his shoulder at Anzu's door before walking towards the I.C.U. to check on Honda.

**X**

Atem sat in his first class plane seat, his arms folded across his chest. He leaned his head back and looked out the window at the stars and silky darkness of the night. He could see the touches of dawn off in the horizon. He was heading home. To Egypt.

That thought caused him to tense and fist his hands. Right now, he wanted to be back at Domino City, not on a plane headed towards Cairo. He wanted to be at Yuugi's small, comfortable apartment like house, instead of heading towards his large and luxurious temple home. And right now, the only brown haired beauty he wished to see was probably still lying in a hospital bed, while he had to take another brown haired girl back her soul.

_'Anzu…' _Her face flashed in his mind, her hair dripping water and a skeptical look in her clear sapphire eyes. It was the way he had seen her in the locker room. It was the day after he realized that there was something special about her. Before, when Yuugi-tachi had asked him about what type of girl he was interested in, he had only said Anzu because he had a feeling that Anzu would be targeted next.

And how right he had been. Not only had she been targeted by Bakura's Yami, she had been targeted himself.

And he could never see her again. He felt his heart shudder and a small tear form in it. It was the only way to keep her safe. Atem glanced down at his puzzle and held it in his hands, feeling the familiar weight of it.

He hoped that Yuugi had given her back the cartouche. That way, she would have a way to remember him.

He leaned back in his seat. He wouldn't need anything to remember her by. Because there was no way he would ever forget her.

* * *

><p>Just one more chapter to go. It'll be up either tomorrow or the day after. Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


	14. Epilogue

Here it is. The final chapter! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. And now, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Epilogue**

**Two Months Later**

Life at Domino High had returned to a form of normal.

Kaiba had returned to school after his absence. His excuse being that he was absent to protect his image from anymore mistaken slander.

Bakura was currently residing in a mental institution after pleading insanity and having Shadi pull some strings. If everything went according to plan, he would be back to Domino High within a few months.

**X**

Anzu stood on the roof of the school. There was a slight wind that danced with her hair and blue skirt. She stood near the edge, her fingers curled through the metal wires of the fence surrounding the edge. Before her, the orange sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon causing the sky to light up like fire before her, while behind her darkness slowly crept towards her. A silver cartouche necklace twinkled in the sunlight.

It had been two months since that fateful day that Bakura had kidnapped her and forced Atem to play a deadly Shadow Game. No one had heard from Atem since that day, either. Anzu hoped that he had been able to return Mana's soul to her body. She hoped he was happy.

Because she would never be happy again. Without him, she felt empty. Like a piece of her had left when he did. She supposed that that was true. She had spent so much time with him and grown so close to him in those three days that she knew she was forever changed. She rested her forehead against the warm metal of the fence, gazing at the setting sun.

The roof access door behind her opened and she heard someone step onto the roof. "Anzu?" Yuugi called gently.

Anzu did not turn to look. "I'm coming, Yuugi. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Without looking, she knew that Yuugi nodded his head. She heard him turn and walk back into the school, closing the door behind him.

After she had been released from the hospital, things had been different between Yuugi and her. They were always careful around each other, afraid to say the wrong thing. Anzu hated how distance she and Yuugi had grown, but she figured that once she got over Atem –if she ever did-, their relationship would return to normal.

She felt terrible for making Yuugi hurt. Yuugi had done nothing but be a perfect friend to her and loved her, and she had chosen Atem over him. Atem, the guy that she had hated with a fiery passion because of the way he had treated Yuugi. Atem, the guy she now loved because of all that he had done for her. She snorted. There must really be a fine line between love and hate.

She heard the door open again and close. The soft clicking of her visitor's boots traveled through the air.

"Yuugi, I told you I would be down in a few minutes." Anzu grumbled. She remained facing away from him.

The person stopped behind her. "Anzu-chan."

Anzu gasped, her eyes wide. There was only one person in the entire world with a voice that deep, that sensual. A voice that made her weak in the knees. A voice she would never forget if she lived forever.

Anzu slowly turned, her body stiff. She felt her chest tighten and tears of joy prick behind her eyes. "Atem."

Atem stood before her, his black leather almost blending into the shadows. His puzzle hug from its thick, silver chain. His eyes sparkled and his familiar smirk was sprayed across his face.

"How could you confuse me with Yuugi?" He joked lightly.

Anzu's tears fell from her face, gleaming in the dim light. She launched herself at Atem, throwing her arms around his waist and holding him tightly to her. Atem remained like a brick wall, not budging an inch from her attack. However, he threw his arms around her own waist, holding her just a tightly. He buried his face in her soft hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"I…thought I…would never…see you again!" She cried into his chest, her hot tears damping his smooth shirt.

One of his hands moved up into her hair, tangling in the glossy strands. "Anzu." He whispered huskily.

She tilted her head back and looked up into his swirling crimson eyes. Atem removed his hand from her waist and cupped her face, whipping away her tears with his thumb pad. His eyes searched her face, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"How are you back here? I thought you had to return to Egypt. What about Mana?" Anzu asked, a million more questions swirling in her head.

Atem took a deep breath. "After you were taken to the hospital, I left on the first flight to Egypt. I did not wish to leave, but I had to return the ring and Mana's soul."

Anzu nodded. "I understand. I just wish you could have waited until after I had woken up."

Atem's eyes saddened. "It was unbearable to leave you…not knowing how you were. I too longed to wait for you to awaken, but I figured it would be easier on you if I just left."

Anzu buried her face in his chest again. "I was so worried about you. I wanted you here, but I knew they needed you in Egypt. Mana needed you."

"Yes, Mana…" Atem whispered. Anzu tensed. "Once I arrived in Cairo, Shadi was waiting at the airport for me and together we went to Thebes where Mana's body was being preserved in the temple. Shadi had thought that we would not be able to return Mana's soul, but we were able to."

Anzu looked back up at Atem's face. His eyes were guarded. "Something went wrong?"

Atem nodded. "Sort of. Not all of her soul was returned to her body. A piece of it, her Ka, did not return and instead created a new being."

"New being?" Anzu was confused.

Atem sighed. "I am not sure how to explain it all. Her Ka animated a Duel Monsters card, giving life to the Dark Magician Girl."

"So…there are two Manas?" Anzu asked, puzzled. "Like, how there were two Bakuras?"

Atem grinned lightly. "Something like that."

"That only partially answers one question." Anzu reminded him softly.

"After Mana was…revived, I returned the ring to Mahado and resumed my responsibilities as Pharaoh. Though this feeling kept interrupting me. I was even more muddled than before." Atem leaned his face closer to hers.

Anzu felt weak under his penetrating gaze. Her eyelids fluttered. "What feeling?" She breathed.

"An odd mixture of depression and love, Anzu-chan. Shadi realized that I could not fulfill my responsibilities while my heart was not in them. I have been granted temporary leave so that I may complete my schooling in an actual school…and be with you."

Anzu's throat tightened with emotion. "Atem…"

His eyes saddened. "It will only be for the remainder of this year and next year."

"And then what?" Anzu asked, afraid of his answer.

"I will have to return to Egypt and accept my throne." Anzu stared up into his sincere eyes. She could see in their depths a sadness deep within his heart.

She smiled encouragingly. "Well, I'll just go back with you."

Atem's breathing stopped for a moment, his eyes wide with surprise. "Anzu…You do not have to give up your life…your friends…I want you to be happy."

"Atem, I haven't been happy since the day you left. How could I ever hope to be happy the rest of my life without you? Besides, I could still come back to see my friends." Anzu's voice was strong and her eyes were firm. Atem understood that she was serious.

"Anzu," Atem breathed as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Closing her eyes, Anzu moved her hands up to his neck and pulled him closer, returning his kiss. After a moment, he pulled away from her slowly and rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes slowly opened. "Anzu, I am in love with you. I have thought of nothing but you since I left and I am overjoyed that you are willing to return to Egypt with me."

Anzu smiled happily. "I love you, too, Atem."

His lips crashed back to hers and they resumed their kiss. Their mouths moving roughly and passionately across the others. Electric sparks tingled throughout their bodies.

Between them, Anzu's cartouche lightly pressed into their chests. Right where their rapidly beating hearts would be.

**X**

Yuugi closed the roof access door closed behind him quietly, careful to not make too much noise. A tear escaped his eye and he rubbed it away fiercely. He should be happy for Anzu. Because if he truly loved her, he would want her to be happy, no matter whom she wanted to be with. Even if it wasn't him.

He miserably walked down the flight of stairs that lead to the hallway. He watched his feet as he slowly walked through the hallways and to the main door. Yuugi started home, wanting nothing more than to curl up in his bed.

He heard delicate footsteps ahead of him, but he figured the person would walk around him and continued looking down. He didn't want anyone to see the hurt in his eyes.

Yuugi yelped when he ran into something hard and fell back to the ground on his backside. A girlish yelp filled the air as someone else fell to the ground before him, thick books falling to the sidewalk and papers fluttering in the breeze before landing beside the textbooks.

Yuugi looked up, his eyes wide and face red. "I'm so sorry!" He sat up and began to collect the books. The girl before him sat up and also reached for books. Yuugi refused to look at her.

"It's fine. I wasn't watching were I was going. I was so captivated by the pretty surroundings." Her voice held a thick accent. French, Yuugi thought.

Yuugi placed his hand over a red book the same time the girl did, their hands brushing the others. He looked up and was face to face with a girl with long blonde hair and eyes a color lighter than Anzu's. Glasses hung down her nose, making her eyes look larger. They both blushed deeply.

"Um…Is that a Domino High uniform?" The girl asked, breaking the moment. Yuugi nodded. She smiled and reached up her hand. "I'm transferring there. My name is Rebecca."

Yuugi smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "I'm Mutou Yuugi."

Rebecca winked. "Pleased to meet you, Yuugi-kun."

* * *

><p>I just could not leave Yuugi all alone. I'm not that cruel. Lol. And I'm sorry that this didn't end with vaseshipping, Aqua Girl 007. Review, please!<p>

~Azarath101


End file.
